Shin Rikudo Sennin
by UltronFatalis
Summary: El sucesor del legendario Rikudo Sennin no debe ser alguien al nivel de los dioses, debe ser alguien que sea capaz de vencerlos y asesinarlos. En el camino que tiene que recorrer para revivir a sus amigos, Naruto tendrá que ponerlo en evidencia en varias ocasiones, pues el ahora es también el Noveno Campione. Naruto/Harem. Multiverso.
1. Chapter 1

**Shin Rikudo Seninn**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 1**

Cuando los Shinobi de Konoha recibieron un llamado de auxilio de parte de la aldea Kumo, ellos sabían que enfrentarían una verdadera emergencia, pues no todos los días el Raikage se tragaba el orgullo y solicitaba ayuda de sus más grandes rivales.

No obstante, cuando los efectivos llegaron al lugar donde eran solicitados, ellos se encontraron con un escenario que no esperaban en absoluto.

Si bien conocían Kumo estaba en proceso de reparación debido a los daños que había sufrido en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, los Shinobi encontraron con espanto que ya casi no había indicios de que allí hubo una importante aldea ninja.

Los edificios que no estaban derrumbados, estaban completamente maltrechos debió a múltiples boquetes que los atravesaron y quemaron. Incluso las montañas tenían agujeros similares que todavía estaban al rojo vivo debido a la intensidad del ataque que había causado el daño.

El escenario era sin lugar a dudas extremadamente similar al de la guerra que había terminado hacia poco, por lo que varios Shinobi vieron revueltos sus estómagos debido a los recuerdos de perdida que todavía no habían superado.

Shikamaru, el líder del escuadrón en operación, temió sobre la identidad del causante del desastre. La única respuesta plausible era que el Juubi o Madara habían vuelto, por lo que el escuadrón se lleno de impotencia, a sabiendas de que ellos no podrían con tales amenazas.

Solo uno de su grupo tendría una oportunidad y por desgracia él se había adelantando a la batalla hacia un buen rato. Por ello la primera orden del Nara fue ubicarlo inmediatamente.

Suerte para él que la búsqueda duro muy poco

En el centro del valle, o cráter, había dos figuras relucientes que se golpeaban violentamente como si no hubiera un mañana. Ni el Jounin mas experimentado del grupo podía seguirle el paso al encuentro, que se daba de una forma tan veloz que era casi inapreciable. Los Hyuga del escuadrón tuvieron que desistir de usar su Doujutsu, debido a que temían quedar ciegos debido al despliegue de Chakra y brillo que allí se daba.

Todo el mundo dudo en acercarse al encuentro, pero ellos estaban allí por una razón y proporcionarían cualquier asistencia que fuera posible en ese momento.

Como ninja medico, Sakura sabía que ella era la que tenía el trabajo más importante en ese momento. Sin embargo ella dudo en qué hacer cuando vio a la persona que más le necesitaba, el cual no era otro que Naruto.

Ella ya le había visto en las puertas de la muerte en varias ocasiones, pero lo que presenciaba en ese momento era algo completamente a las ocasiones anteriores.

Aun cuando tenía activado **Modo Sennin de los Seis Caminos** , era clarísimo que Naruto estaba completamente cubierto de sangre, producto de las decenas flechas doradas que se encontraban clavadas en su espalda y el agujero que tenía en costado derecho de su estomago. Su pecho también presentaba serias heridas, producto de algún arma cortante y algo que lo había quemado realmente mal.

Sin embargo, para el desconcierto, y algo de horror, de los espectadores. Naruto seguía en pie y continuaba peleando con todas sus fuerzas. Creando tantos B **razos de Chakra** como podía para seguirle el paso al aluvión de puñetazo que empleaba su oponente.

Este no causo sino terror a los Shinobi recién llegados, pues aun cuando él estaba recibiendo una paliza similar a la que Naruto estaba soportando de su parte, el sujeto permanecía completamente indemne y pulcro.

Tal hecho y su curiosa apariencia, hicieron pensar a Sakura que el ser que estaba en ese valle era una especie de ser divino o demoniaco, ya que definitivamente no podía ser humano. Respecto a Kaguya Otsutsuki, el hombre contra el que peleaba Naruto era bastante normal. Bien podías confundirlo con un bandido de las montañas por sus corrientes ropas de piel y su apariencia estándar, pero su apabullante y regia presencia, así como un increíble bien parecido, dejaban en claro que ese sujeto no era un humano común y corriente.

De no ser por la gravedad de la situación, Ino hubiera cantando a todo pulmón que ese sujeto misterioso era el hombre más guapo del mundo. Ella sabía que estaba mal que pensara eso, siendo que ese hombre era el responsable del horrendo escenario en el que estaba, pero realmente la palabra adonis se quedaba corta en el sujeto.

A los varones les importaba un bledo ello, ya que simplemente estaban aterrorizados por el nivel de la pelea que allí se daba.

Eventualmente, los dos peleadores se golpearon con tanta fuerza que el valle fue en vuelto por una bola de energía que sacudió el lugar de forma catastrófica. Solo la vasta distancia que los Shinobi mantenían de la batalla los salvo de ser vueltos cenizas por la nova que allí pareció manifestarse.

Cuando luz se atenuó, Naruto y su enemigo se habían separado una considerable distancia. El rubio Uzumaki casi pierde el equilibrio y cae, pero logra mantenerse mientras de alguna forma se apoya en sus rodillas. Énfasis en esto, pues él no podía sostenerse bien debido a que todos los dedos su mano buena estaban fracturados y la artificial había sido reducida a un muñón.

 **-¡Hahahaha! ¡Sigue así, muchacho! ¡La diversión solo está comenzando! ¡Definitivamente eres las mejor presa a la que he cazado en siglos!-** dijo el hombre misterioso con una voz tan poderosa que parecía irreal.

-¿Acaso no te cansas de decir estupideces?-escupió Naruto con mucho veneno en su voz.

 **-Ruego que disculpes mi gran emoción. Mis presas no suelen ser tan comunicativas como lo han sido y esos otros ocho monstruos que ya he cazado.**

-¡Ellos no eran monstruos! Eran seres vivos como tú y como yo.

 **-Ciertamente esas eran criaturas sublimes, pero tampoco considero que estuvieran a mi nivel.**

-¡Lo único que está tu nivel es la basura!

 **-Discrepo de tal comparación-** dijo el hombre misterioso con prepotencia. **–En fin. Ya viene siendo momento de terminar esto. Si bien me gusta jugar con mis presas, no me gusta que mueran a causa de sus heridas. Prefiero ser yo el que dé el golpe de gracia.**

-Estas demente.

 **-Y tu pronto estarás muerto. Ahora una última cosa, maravillosa presa. Necesito saber el nombre de aquel que me proporciono tanto entretenimiento. Mereces ser recordado por ello.**

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y ten presente algo, pedazo de mierda. ¡Lo único que vas recordar es a mí aniquilándote!-dijo el chico reuniendo todo el Chakra que tenía para un último ataque. No tenia caso intentar hacer ninguna técnica, el se lanzaría con todo a fin de poder matar al bastardo que enfrentaba.

 **-Je. Te invito a intentarlo, Naruto. Ahora ve al otro mundo con el placer de saber que fuiste cazado por mí, el dios de la caza y luz, Balder** -dijo el dios para entonces lanzarse como una centella hacia Naruto, quien hizo lo mismo en movimiento que casi nadie pudo apreciar.

Sakura tampoco fue consciente del momento, pero no fue por falta de habilidad, sino porque su mente retrocedió hasta hacia dos días, cuando nada de lo que presenciaba parecía que iba a ocurrir.

 **[Flash Back]**

Viéndose de nuevo en el hospital, por séptima vez en lo que iba de semana, Naruto no pudo evitar suspirar con gran pesadez una enésima vez. Sabía que los exámenes que le hacían en ese momento eran importantes, pues eran los que probaban la efectividad de su recién implantado brazo derecho. Sin embargo, él seguía siendo el ninja más imperativo de toda la aldea y ya estaba harto de todos los ejercicios de rehabilitación y continuos exámenes médicos a los que había sido sometido últimamente.

Sakura, quien era la encargada de realizar los chequeos, era consciente de la impaciencia de su amigo. Eran varios los años que había tenido que lidiar con ella y por eso toleraba los molestos ruidos que hacía en rubio conforme realizaba los exámenes de ese día.

Con mano izquierda, Naruto golpeteaba el mesón junto al que estaba sentado y cada cinco minutos repetía el suspiro de fastidio que reflejaba su actitud actual

-¿Ya terminamos?- pregunto Naruto una vez que vio que su amiga pasaba de revisar el contorno de su mano, a escribir en una tabla de registro.

-Por enésima vez, no-dijo la pelirrosa aguantándose las ganas de darle un golpe al chico. -Necesito que ahora muevas cada uno de dedos según te lo pida.

-¡Argh! ¿De nuevo? Ya hicimos eso hace un rato.

-Debemos repetirlo para ver si tu mano no sufre calambres luego de una rutina de ejercicios.

-Si tanto quieren que vea el funcionamiento de este brazo, deberían dejarme entrenar. Una vez que vea que puedo hacer **Rasengan** con esto, no habrá otra cosa que debamos consultar.

-Ni hablar. ¿Acaso no sabes lo difícil que fue crear tu brazo? Si lo fuerzas mucho antes de que se adapte a tu cuerpo, se destruirá.

-Yo ya lo siento como si fuera mi brazo original, no veo para que mas exámenes.

-Tsunade-sama tenia presente que tu fisiología Uzumaki te ayudaría a adaptarte rápidamente al implante, pero aun así no quiere correr riesgos-explico la Haruno. –Además toma en cuenta algo. Todos los datos que recopilemos de este implante nos ayudaran al desarrollo de otros con fines civiles. Las células de Hashirama que se usan no son agresivas, así que puede dárseles muy buenos usos.

-Ya veo-dijo Naruto viendo detenidamente el brazo prostético. -Una pregunta. ¿Podre usar el Mokuton como el capitán Yamato y Hashirama?

-Es poco probable. Las células de la prótesis se centran en la regeneración y no en el control elemental. Sin embargo contigo nunca se sabe.

-En ese caso veré si puedo dominarlo.

-Y nuevamente tengo que advertirte que no te sobrepases. Espera un par de años y luego intenta cualquier cosa que quieras. Total ahora tenemos la oportunidad de relajarnos.

-Ni lo sueñes. Debo seguir volviéndome más fuerte inmediatamente. Kakashi ya me gano el puesto de Hokage y no sé si cuando vuelva Sasuke, el seguirá con la estupidez de que también quiere serlo.

-Je. En verdad no has madurado nada-dijo la chica con cierta melancolía. –En fin. Sigamos con lo nuestro-

-¿No será que podemos saltárnoslo solo por hoy?-dijo Naruto rogando con las manos juntas.

-Ni hablar. A menos que ocurra una emergencia, no te saltaras ni una sola de tus terapias-dijo la pelirrosa para el pesar del chico.

Suerte o no, un Anbu entro abruptamente en la habitación, tomando inmediatamente la atención del par.

-Lamento la brusquedad de mi llegada, pero el Hokage les necesita en su oficina inmediatamente.

-Entendido-dijo el par de jóvenes, para dejar lo que hacían e ir al llamado de su antiguo sensei.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina del Rokudaime, Naruto y Sakura encontraron que no eran los únicos convocados. Estaban Shikamaru, Ino, Rock Lee, Sai, Chouji y otros diez Shinobi de rango chunin y superior.

-¿Qué sucede, Kakashi-sensei?-dijo Naruto con su usual respeto selectivo. Todavía le consideraba suficientemente importante para llamarlo sensei, pero seguía fastidiado por el hecho de que él le ganara el puesto.

-Se trata de una misión urgente de parte de Kumo. No sabemos todos los detalles, pero recibimos hace poco una transmisión de emergencia pidiéndonos la asistencia de los efectivos más fuerte que tuviéramos disponibles, lo que por supuesto te incluye a ti.

-¿Habla en serio? Naruto todavía está de baja médica debido a su operación-comento Sakura.

-Lo sé, pero el Raikage fue explicito al decir que tu presencia era completamente requerida.

-¿No encuentra eso sospechoso?-pregunto Shikamaru.

-Tal vez, pero estamos en un proceso de transición política. Las cinco grandes aldeas están en paz y si una de ellas pide asistencia a las otras, en nuestro deber responder al llamado.

-Entiendo.

-Además tenemos razones para pensar que la emergencia está relacionada con las extrañas escenas que se han reportado en las últimas semanas.

-¿Habla de aquellas donde se ha encontrado rastros de una enorme pelea?

-Debido a la falta de Chakra en el lugar, no tenemos pistas claras de lo que ocurrió allí. Sin embargo, el nivel de destrucción solo es correspondiente con la participación de un Bijuu.

-¿¡Los Bijuu tienen que ver en esto!?-dijo Naruto alertado por la implicación de sus amigos. Gracias a su liberación luego de la guerra, ellos ahora vivían en libertad por el mundo. Se había acordado que ninguna de las aldeas intentara atraparlos de nuevo, pero siempre existía la posibilidad de que un bastardo no quisiera hacer caso.

-Eso temo. Al parecer la causa de la emergencia es un ataque a tu compañero Jinchuriki, Killer Bee.

-¿¡Killer Bee está en problemas!? ¿¡Porque no lo dijo antes!?-dijo Naruto para asumir su **Modo Chakra** **Kyubi** y abandonar el sitio como alma que llevaba el diablo.

-¡Naruto, espera!-dijo Sakura inútilmente.

-No tiene caso. Sabía que él actuaria de esa forma cuando supiera que su amigo estaba en problemas-dijo Kakashi para entonces ponerse de pie. –En cuanto ustedes. Prepárense cuanto antes y vayan a Kumo lo más rápido que puedan. Ya tienen permiso para cruzar las fronteras, por lo que pueden ir por aire-dijo el peliplata viendo a Sai.

-Entendido-dijeron todos los presentes, para entonces así partir a un suceso que jamás olvidarían.

 **[Fin Flash Back]**

Naruto no era un santo. Fueron muchas las veces que el ataco a matar a aquellos que habían que el perdiera los estribos. Zabuza, Haku, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Itachi, Kakuzu, Pain, Obito, Madara. El fue capaz de perdonar a la mayoría de ellos, pero si había algo que le quedaba claro era que no iba a hacerlo con el bastardo que tenía en frente.

Para el gran malestar e impotencia del Uzumaki, lo primero que el encontró al llegar a Kumo fue el cuerpo del Hachibi, el cual se desplomo en el suelo con un gran agujero en el pecho que subsecuentemente se manifestó en el cuerpo de su Jinchuriki.

Aun con su dominio sobre el Chakra Yang, Naruto no pudo hacer nada para curar a su amigo. La herida había acabado con su vida en el acto y ya no había nada que hacer.

Naturalmente eso llevo a que Naruto se lanzara iracundo sobre su oponente, a la vez que le preguntaba porque lo había hecho.

Balder rio y dijo que la respuesta era sencilla. Killer Bee era una bestia sublime que debía ser cazada por su mano. La furia de Naruto se acrecentó conforme la batalla subía de nivel, pues el dios explico que no hacía mucho había llegado ese particular mundo y se había topado con eso majestuosos oponentes llamados Bijuu. Luego de probar la fuerza del "gorila" el no pudo resistir la tentación de buscar a los demás y añadirlos a su lista de presas cazadas.

Para el estrés de Naruto, Killer Bee había sido su octava víctima dejando en claro que el dios ya había acabado con los otros siete Bijuu. Si bien eso significaba que él era el siguiente, Naruto no dudo ni un momento en enfrentarse al ser que estaba a la par de Kaguya. Él lo iba a asesinar no importaba si el perdía la vida en ello.

Evidentemente un **Rasengan** era lo ideal para ponerle fin a la batalla, pero esta técnica no era ideal para el oponente con el que se enfrentaba. Balder podía moverse a la velocidad de la luz de la misma forma en la que Naruto lo hacía, por lo que podría evitarlo si se lo proponía.

Naruto entonces se propuso algo. Haría el peor intento de **Chidori** en la historia. Pondría todo su Chakra en su brazo y haría que este se volviera una lanza que pudiera atravesar al oponente que hasta el momento parecía invulnerable. Tendría que hacerlo con su brazo apuntando, pues ridículamente este estaba en mejor estado que el otro, el cual estaba completamente fracturado.

Tenía todas las de perder, pero aun así, Naruto fue el línea recta contra su oponente, sin pensar en ningún momento en retirarse.

Un nuevo fulgor cubrió estremecía el valle, desbaratando cualquier cosa que todavía siguiera en pie.

Una vez que los espectadores recuperaron su visión, vieron con una mezcla de alegría y consternación que la batalla había llegado a su fin.

Tanto Naruto como Balder estaban pegados uno del otro debido a su choque. Cada uno con herida causada por su oponente. Naruto tenía un cuchillo clavado directamente en el corazón, mientras que Balder tenía una fina lanza de madera atravesándole todo el pecho.

 **-Bastardo…... Tenías semejante truco bajo la manga-** dijo Balder tosiendo sangre y poniéndose increíblemente pálido.

-Que puedo decir. Tengo mucha suerte-dijo Naruto sintiendo como se le iban la fuerzas, pero feliz porque su burda maniobra había causado que manifestara el Mokuton en su brazo.

 **-En efecto. Tu ahora puedes morir con el honor de saber que no solo fuiste uno de los más grandes oponentes que he enfrentado, sino venciste al mejor de los cazadores** -dijo Balder soltando su arma y retrocediendo de forma tambaleante y maltrecha.

Naruto se sentía confundió por el hecho de que su oponente se viera tan mal, por tan insignificante lesión. Comparado con él, el dios apenas si estaba herido. No obstante, había algo seguro. El Uzumaki había cumplido su cometido.

Balder empezó brillar de forma descontrolada y luego se disolvió en una corriente de partículas luminosas que arroparon al chico que lo había derrotado.

Viendo su venganza cumplida, Naruto no pudo evitar caer de espaldas, ya sin ninguna emoción que le permitiera seguir en pie. Sabía que ese era su fin, por lo que solo se digno a esperar que el dolor desapareciera y que se reuniera con sus seres queridos.

Era curioso que la última cara que viera fuera la de Sakura, quien se lanzo hacia el tan pronto su enemigo hubiera desaparecido. Tal vez era momento ideal para decir alguna estupidez, pero era mejor dejarlo así. Ella seguía muy decidida con Sasuke y no había porque dejarle un peso que maltratara su vida.

[….]

 **-¡Oye, barba de chivo! ¿¡Quien te crees para intervenir en este sagrado ritual!?** -grito una "joven" de cabello lila a cierto sabio de piel pálida, con dos cuernos en la frente y el Rinnegan en los ojos.

 **-Así como tú te preocupas por los tuyos, yo lo hago por los míos. Mi intervención si bien fue tardía, fue lo que puso fin a este absurdo despliegue de violencia.**

 **-¿Sabes que solo por eso podría cancelar el ritual?**

 **-Tu ritual no es de mi interés. La única recompensa que necesita el portador de mi hijo menor es seguir con vida. Ya es mucho por lo que ha pasado y esto de aquí fue una fatalidad terriblemente inoportuna.**

 **-Eso lo tengo que reconocer. Tu mundo no estaba preparado para la aparición de un Dios Hereje que ni siquiera responde a sus sistemas de creencias o compendio mitológico.**

 **-Entonces espero que comprendas el porqué debía guiar al portador de mi hijo para que formara un arma de muérdago. La única cosa que podía herir a ese dios.**

 **-Sí, sí. La ayuda externa todavía me parece una falta al ritual, pero estoy pensando si debo o no permitir su culminación-dijo** la chica de cabello lila para entonces deliberar en silencio por unos minutos **. -¿Sabes qué? Lo permitiré. Baldur es un Dios de la Luz, pero las bendiciones otorgadas por su madre le hacen tener también la denominación de Dios de Acero ya que no puede ser herido por medios convencionales. Aunque tú interviniste, voy tomar en cuenta ese chico tuvo la suerte de tener un brazo que básicamente es una planta de carne. Esa no es una casualidad que se de todos los días.**

 **-Cual sea tu decisión, yo la respetare. Aun sin tu intervención, yo me asegurare de que el portador de mi hijo sobreviva. Solo el podrá reparar el daño hecho por ese Dios Hereje.**

 **-¿Entiendes que eso le hará un ser bastante irregular?**

 **-¿Acaso no lo son tus últimos dos hijos?**

 **-Urgh. En verdad son molestos los que son como tú. Mirando siempre en donde no deben.**

 **-Son las consecuencias que se tienen por alcanzar un nivel de poder que hace que ni siquiera la vida en el mas allá sea común y corriente.**

 **-En fin. Sera mejor que lo hagamos oficial. Es hora de que el mundo conozca a su noveno Campione.**

 **-Técnicamente sería el primero.**

 **-La aparición de ese Dios Hereje en este mundo nos dice que las fronteras son cosa del pasado-** dijo la pelilila sonriendo con malicia. – **Te sugiero que prepares a tu hijo para lo que viene, barba de chivo. Las cosas ya nunca serán iguales.**

* * *

Hace unos tres años que nació el "dudoso Rikudo Sennin", ahora viene el verdadero con un power-up que dejara por el suelo a todos los demás como él. Espero que les gustara este primer capítulo, porque era algo que esperaba que saliera hace tiempo y la musa por fin se manifestó.

Aunque la historia tienes muchísimos elementos de Campione, omitiré su categoría en la clasificación del fic porque este cae en la categoría de multiverso, pero no planeo usar ese en particular. Podrán ver un poco de varias series que tengo en mente. No cuenten con la mayoría de las chicas de Campione, pues como habrán leído, el séptimo Campione existe y como que sería una ofensa a el que de repente Naruto tuviera a una de sus chicas. Los mismo iría con el octavo, pero eso es para otro momento.

Naturalmente esto será harem y ya tengo definidas las primeras tres parejas, cuyos colores definitorios son rosa, azul y rojo. No hay que pensar mucho sobre las primeras dos, pero la de rojo si está un poquito más lejos de lo que Naruto esperaría. No obstante, es una maga de la que todo el mundo gusta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shin Rikudo Seninn**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 2**

Cuando Naruto despertó y se vio en un sitio vastamente iluminado, el pasivamente se resigno a pensar que había ocurrido el peor de los escenarios. El había muerto y ahora estaba en el más allá.

Signo de ello fueron el hecho de que su brazo derecho había vuelto a su lugar correspondiente y que a pocos metros de su persona, se encontraba una persona que Naruto conocía muy bien. Se trataba del viejo Hagoromo, quien aguardaba apaciblemente en el lugar meditando con los ojos cerrados.

Descontento con el hecho de que había fallado en su palabra, Naruto se acerco al anciano sabio para darles las malas noticias, aun cuando posiblemente el ya sabía gracias a su gran percepción.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera emitir una silaba, el anciano abrió los ojos y vio seriamente al chico, quien bajo la mirada por un sentimiento de culpa.

-Viejo….

 **-No hay que disculparse, Naruto. Lo que ha ocurrido no ha sido tu culpa** -dijo Hagoromo.

-Aun así….. Era mi deber protegerlos-dijo Naruto apretando los puños. Se suponía que con el fin de la guerra ninguno de ellos debía preocuparse de nuevo por ser cazados.

 **-Yo también aguardaba esa esperanza, pero así mismo como esperaba que el Ninshu fuera usado para el bien de la humanidad, las cosas no se dieron como se debía.**

-Eso parece-dijo Naruto levantando la mirada. -¿Y ahora qué?

 **-Esa es una pregunta que tú tienes que responderte-** dijo el sabio provocando que Naruto levantara una ceja confundido, pues esperaba otro tipo de respuesta. - **De estar en tus posibilidades, ¿tú arreglarías las cosas?**

-¿Es un chiste? ¡Por supuesto!-dijo el Uzumaki energéticamente. –Ese sujeto con el que pelee era muy fuerte, pero si tuviera que volver a pelear con él para salvar a los Bijuu y a Bee, definitivamente lo haría.

 **-Me conforta escuchar ese entusiasmo, puesto está en mí darte la buena noticia de que todavía estas con vida.**

-¿Lo dice en serio? ¿Este es un encuentro como el de la otra vez?

 **-Sí. Tus heridas y el desgaste Chakra pusieron tu vida en peligro, pero pude darte la energía necesaria para aliviarte. Lo hice no solo porque merecías vivir, sino porque quería darte la oportunidad de acomodar las cosas. Al menos en lo posible.**

-¿A qué se refiere?

 **-El enemigo que enfrentaste no era un ser común, joven Naruto. Era una existencia que en cierta forma transcendía incluso a mi madre Kaguya Otsutsuki. A diferencia de ella que era una mortal que adquirió poderes divinos, Balder era un dios que descendió entre los mortales. Son dos ligas que por similares que suenen, son increíblemente diferentes.**

-No lo capto, ¿pero cuál es el problema con ello?

 **-Al ser seres compuestos únicamente de Chakra, los Bijuu no pueden ser asesinados en el completo sentido de la palabra. Ellos eventualmente retoman su forma y vuelven a la vida con todo su poder.**

-¿Entonces no tengo que preocuparme por ellos?

 **-Temo que si debes. La muerte de un ser a manos de dios no es un hecho que pase desapercibido, pues el alma del afectado puede ser afectada en una multitud de niveles. En el caso de mis hijos, sus almas pasaron a formar parte del conjunto de botines de caza que Balder guarda en su posesión. Por desgracia, ellos no revivirán como deberían hacerlo** -dijo Hagoromo causando que Naruto se molestara mucho.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Lo dices en serio! ¿¡Que tantos problemas puede causar ese maldito!?-expreso un iracundo Naruto.

 **-Por algo los dioses son seres que se han ganado el respeto y miedo de la humanidad. El alcance de sus poderes y habilidades a veces sobrepasa los límites de la imaginación y el entendimiento.**

-Eso lo puedo entender, pero es que aun con todo lo que he visto, me cuesta creer que ese tipo de seres es real. Pensaba que todavía había cosas que eran mera fantasía.

 **-La línea entre la fantasía y la realidad es más delgada de lo que puedes imaginar. El Shinju y los Bijuu son parte de los muchos misterios que guarda nuestro mundo. Misterios que quedaron en las penumbras y el olvido cuando mi madre llego a este planeta.**

-¿Entonces hay más tipos como el que enfrente?

 **-Sí y no. Este mundo tiene sus dioses, pero son diferentes a Balder. Ellos moran en el cielo y el infierno, y solo responden ante ciertos llamados.**

-Los cuales no quiero saber. Suficiente tengo con el bastardo con el que pelee-dijo Naruto suspirando. -¿Si logre derrotarle, verdad?

 **-En efecto lo hiciste. El que hayas recurrido a tu brazo artificial para lanzar tu último ataque, me ha permitido guiarte a formar el único elemento al que era vulnerable Balder. El muérdago**.

-Ni idea sobre que es esa cosa, pero me alegra no haber recurrido a un Rasengan o algo por estilo. En verdad quería golpear a ese sujeto y por use lo que tenia disponible. Una patada no se hubiera sentido muy bien.

 **-El caso es Naruto, que aun habiendo recibido mi asistencia, tu asesinaste a un dios.**

-Supongo entonces que hice algo muy épico, ¿no?-bromeo el chico, aun tuvo que cortar el chiste por la cara seria que seguía teniendo el sabio. -¿Tengo que asumir que hice algo malo?

 **-En lo absoluto. Balder era alguien que debía ser detenido. El era lo que se conoce como un dios hereje. Un ser divino que escapo de las leyendas y el plano divino al que pertenece, para sembrar caos y discordia entre los mortales.**

-Y vaya que cumplió con su papel.

 **-Que te quede algo claro. Los dioses no son hirientemente malvados. Así como hay muchos tipos de personas, también existen muchos tipos de dios.**

-Tengo que tomarte la palabra. Básicamente todo el mundo te toma como uno y tú has demostrado ser un muy buen tipo.

 **-Aprecio tus palabras, aunque he de aclararte que nunca me he visto a mismo como un ser divino. Como mortal he cometido errores. Errores que por desgracia les han afectado a ti y todos los que he intentado defender.**

-Tú no tienes la culpa. Simplemente había personas en tu familia que no atendían a la razón.

- **Tal vez, pero precisamente por detenerles como era debido, ocurrió la tragedia. Tú fuiste diferente, Naruto. Ante una adversidad como la de mi madre, tú intercediste con tu fuerza y pusiste fin a una amenaza que pudo llevar al mundo a su prematuro fin. No vanaglorio la violencia, pero si tengo que reconocer que tu lograste algo que yo no pude. Derrotar a un ser celestial de forma definitiva.**

-No exagere-dijo Naruto un poco decaído. -Usted ya explico que me dio una mano y no puedo declararme como mejor cuando no puede salvar a Bee o a los Bijuu.

 **-Tales infortunios no cambian los hechos. Entre todos los mortales que moraban en el campo de batalla, tú fuiste el único que atrevió a darle cara a ese ser descendido del cielo. Aun cuando tus golpes fallaban y tus huesos de rompían, tu no dejaste la lucha y seguiste delante. Como tú has hecho lo imposible y has derrotado a un portador de lo divino, me complace decirte que ahora ostentas el titulo de Campione.**

-¿Campione?

 **-God Slayer. Gobernante supremo. Demonio. Son muchos los nombres con los que ahora puedes ser llamado, pues te has hecho un lugar especial entre los hombres.**

-¿Sabes que he tenido muchos problemas con la fama que conseguí como héroe de guerra, verdad? Realmente no me conviene que la gente crea que soy más importante…..Bueno, me falta convertirme en Hokage, pero eso ya es otra cosa.

 **-El puesto de Campione va más allá de un titulo de mando. Como tú has derrotado a un dios, tú ahora ostentas los poderes de uno.**

-¿Eh?

 **-Al derrotar a un dios hereje, tú has robado parte de su divinidad. De todo su conjunto de poderes y habilidades especiales, tú has robado una técnica que sobrepasa a todo el Ninjutsu que conoces. Tal técnica recibe el nombre de Autoridad y tu poder en específico, es uno de los que pertenecía al dios de la luz, Balder.**

-¿Ósea que ahora tengo que los poderes de ese sujeto?

 **-Solo unos cuantos aspectos. Como ya te explique, solo tienes a acceso a una parte de su divinidad.**

-¿Y no puedo traer a los Bijuu con ella?

 **-Por desgracia no.**

-Urgh. ¿Entonces qué caso tiene?-dijo el rubio con decepción.

 **-Ciertamente es una pena, pero al mismo tiempo es un punto meritorio a tu persona. Si tuviera acceso a tal poder, solo quedaría en evidencia una insaciable ansia de posesión de tu parte, mas ese no es el caso. Lo que tú tienes el algo que responde al sentimiento más fuerte en tu persona, un sentimiento que es loable por mi persona.**

-¿Qué?

 **-La voluntad de proteger. Aun cuando te estoy explicando que tienes los poderes de un dios, tú no has dejado de poner tu atención en mis hijos perdidos. Eso solo evidencia tu deseo de no perder a otro de tus seres amados.**

-Primero fue Neji y ahora es Bee y los Bijuu. El sentimiento de haberles fallado es demasiado grande.

 **-Te comprendo. Por tal razón es que te he traído aquí. No solo deseaba explicarte sobre el título que ahora ostentas, sino que quería darte un último regalo que te ayudara a cambiar muchas cosas** -dijo Hagoromo, para entonces extender su shakujo a Naruto y tocar su frente con él.

El joven entonces sintió una leve molestia en sus ojos, la cual intuyo que solo podía deberse a una cosa.

 **-Así como lo hice en su momento con el transmigrante de mi hijo Indra, a ti también te he cedido el poder de usar el Rinnegan-** explico el sabio, también usuario del legendario doujutsu.

-Wow. ¿En serio me está dando esto?

- **Si bien es un poder que puede traer muchos males, resulta conveniente que tengas acceso a él. Debí dártelo cuando tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro, pero desistí de ello debido a que la carga de Doujutsu desconocido podría complicar tu desempeño en aquella batalla.**

-Tiene razón. Aprendí rápido a usar las otras cosas, pero creo que un Doujutsu será algo totalmente diferente.

 **-Te lo confió no solo porque sé que le darás un buen uso, sino porque te será de ayuda para la labor que quiero encomendarte.**

-Solo dígala y yo me encargare de que se cumpla.

 **-Nuevamente tu entusiasmo es aplaudible, pero te conviene escuchar primero lo que tengo que decirte, pues si el tema de los dioses herejes te pareció desconcertante, esto lo será aun más.**

-A estas alturas, lo dudo.

 **-Imagina un mundo donde tus padres no hayan muerto.**

-¿?

 **-Ahora visualiza un mundo donde mi madre fue una reina justo y benevolente.**

-Son dos cosas que en verdad serían geniales si fueran verdad.

 **-Así como existe la posibilidad de que una moneda muestre cara o cruz cuando es lanzada, también existe un sinfín de alternativas a cada una de las situaciones y decisiones que conforman al mundo como lo conocemos. Esas varianzas que parecen descartadas, no caen en el olvido. Ellas crean ramificaciones que se conocen como mundos paralelos, universos distintos donde cambios ínfimos dan a lugar a realidades completamente diferentes.**

-Me parece que voy a tener que ver un ejemplo para entenderle. No estoy siguiéndole la pista.

 **-Eso nos lleva a la razón de esta conversación. Puede que la resurrección de mis hijos no pueda darse por los medios convencionales, pero todavía es posible traerlos de vuelta.**

-¿Cómo?

 **-Recuerda que tú guardas un fragmento del Chakra que ellos te confiaron. Al ser seres compuestos enteramente de Chakra, su alma difiere de la de otros seres vivos, así que es posible restaurarlos fortaleciendo dichos fragmentos.**

-Ya veo.

 **-Sin embargo, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Para fortalecer dichos fragmentos es necesario darles un Chakra extremadamente poderoso y compatible.**

-¿Cómo el de Kurama?

 **-No. Es cierto que Kurama tiene una gran fuerza consigo, pero su poder no es completamente similar al de sus hermanos. Para restaurarlos a ellos, debes buscar un Chakra exactamente igual al de los seres que quieres restaurar. En otras palabras, debes buscar otros Bijuu que estén dispuestos a compartir su Chakra para esta obra.**

-¿Es allí donde entra ese asunto de los mundo paralelos, no?

 **-Es correcto. En muchos de esos mundos paralelos también existen los Bijuu y para nuestra fortuna, no todos son iguales. A diferencia de cómo ocurre en este mundo, en algunos de ellos Kurama no es el Bijuu más fuerte. Tal titulo lo tiene uno de sus hermanos por motivos varios** -explico el sabio. – **No se trata simplemente de tomar el Bijuu de otro mundo y ubicarlo en el nuestro. Necesitas pedirle a esos Bijuu de su cooperación para poder cumplir con la encomienda que te voy a dar. Revivir a mis hijos caídos.**

-Cuente conmigo, viejo.

 **-Me gustaría ayudarte enviándote a uno de esos mundos, pero ha sido mucho el esfuerzo que he hecho apareciendo de nuevo ante ti. Tengo que volver al mundo puro y no sé si pueda volverte a ver.**

-¿Entonces este el adiós definitivo?

 **-No necesariamente. Como Campione, tu existencia ahora transciende a la de los mortales. Puede que yo no pueda contactar contigo, pero tu si puedes hacerlo si encuentras la manera.**

-Bien. Solo última cosa si no es una molestia. ¿Cómo es que sabe sobre todo este asunto de dioses y mundos paralelos? Quiero decir, sé que es un sabio, pero incluso así me parece que son cosas muy fuera de lo común.

 **-Aunque mi vigilia sobre el mundo de los vivos ha sido con el único objetivo de salvaguardar a los míos y evitar el retorno de mi madre, no he podido evitar sentir curiosidad sobre los otros misterios que nos rodean. Así como hay mundo paralelos, también hay mundos que divergen completamente del nuestro. Es mucha la sabiduría que quisiera transmitirte, pero temo que nuestro tiempo ha llegado a su fin** -dijo Hagoromo, conforme su cuerpo empezaba a brillar.

-Entonces será para otra ocasión. Nos veremos luego, viejo. Tenga por seguro que cumpliré con su misión.

 **-Como último consejo, te recomiendo que explores los más profundo de tus raíces. Allí puede que consigas la llave a tu siguiente destino** -dijo el sabio empezando a desaparecer. – **La codicia no debe ser tu razón de ser, pero aun así no dejes de ser codicioso, joven Naruto, pues así como tú has matado un dios, también hay otros mortales que han logrado esa hazaña. El poder para ti es una absoluta necesidad.**

Con ese inquietante último comentario, Naruto vio esfumarse al legendario sabio. Era un tema que era por demás importante, pero parecía que tendría que esperar para después, ya que el chico entonces presencio como el lugar en el que estaba se desvanecía y el volvía al lugar donde pertenecía.

[….]

Comparado sus otros despertadores post-combate, el que experimento Naruto en esos momentos fue significantemente mucho mejor. Especialmente porque lo primero de lo el chico se percato fue que su brazo derecho en verdad había sido restaurado. No era una simple ilusión creada por su encuentro con el viejo Hagoromo.

Era algo que le causaba bastante alivio, ya que había sido una autentica molestia perderlo. Lamentaba que todo el trabajo de la vieja Tsunade se fuera al garete, mas no todo podía funcionar bien para todo el mundo.

Ese pensamiento fue el que le hizo ser consciente de su entorno, el cual resulto ser el cuarto de un hospital. Nada inusual para el experimentado shinobi, pero si lo fue el hecho de que un par Anbu se encontraran custodiando las puerta de la habitación.

Naruto se disponía a decirle a uno de ellos que llamaran a sus amigos, pero aguanto su voz cuando vio que los shinobi se sobresaltaron cuando le vieron el rostro. Era un hecho que se trataba de su recién adquirido Doujutsu, así que no le dio importancia a cuando uno de ellos dejo el lugar con mucha prisa.

No paso mucho antes de que Tsunade y Kakashi hicieran acto de aparición en la habitación, con unas caras que denotaban una extrema seriedad. Con lo ocurrido en la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi era normal que su sentido de la sorpresa se viera disminuido y por ende no se sobresaltaran cuando vieron a Naruto.

-Gracias al cielo que despiertas, Naruto. Nos tenias muy preocupados-dijo Tsunade, quien como el actual Hokage, se encontraba frente a la cama del rubio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?-pregunto el chico en aras de entender la preocupación de la rubia.

-Casi tres días. Dos de los cuales los pasaste aquí en el hospital.

-Supongo que eso explica porque me siento tan descansado.

-¡Eso es lo de menos!-bramo energéticamente la ex-Hokage. –Por si no lo sabías, tu estuviste frente a las puertas de la muerte y ahora estas en mejor forma que cualquier shinobi en toda la aldea. Eso tomando en cuenta que recuperaste tu brazo y conseguiste el Doujutsu que nos metió en un enorme lio-dijo la rubia señalando a Naruto. -¿¡Puede saberse que demonios hiciste!?

-¿Cómo se los explico? Es una larga historia.

-Ya estamos al tanto de los detalles primordiales-comento Kakashi. –Sin embargo estamos dispuestos a escuchar tu versión. ¿Qué paso luego de que dejaras el grupo que te acompañaba?

-No hay mucho que decir. Cuando llegue a Kumo encontré que a un sujeto que había asesinado a Killer Bee y al Hachibi. Me entro tanta ira que simplemente no pude contenerme y me lance a pelear sin pensar en otra cosa.

-¿Esa es la razón por la que luchaste de forma tan descuidadamente? Los daños que provoco tu pelea son inmensurables.

-Ese sujeto no era como Pain o Madara, quienes lograban evitar los jutsu gracias a habilidades elaboradas. El simplemente los aguantaba de lleno y se sacudía el polvo como si nada. ¡Incluso le estrelle un **Raseshuriken** en la cara y no logre hacerle daño!

-Los testigos confirman eso. Ellos también nos han dado una versión de cómo finalizo el combate y aunque nos conforta saber que ese individuo desapareció, nos perturba el no saber su identidad. ¿Acaso tú la conoces?

-Sí. Antes de vencerlo él me dijo su nombre. Se identifico como Balder, dios de la luz y la caza.

-¿Cuándo dices dios te refieres a que ese sujeto tenía el ego por el cielo o estás hablando literalmente?-pregunto Tsunade.

-Muy a mi pesar, lo decía en forma literal. Ese sujeto era un dios como Kaguya-explico Naruto, causando incomodidad a Kakashi, quien también había visto de primera mano a la poderosa diosa conejo.

-¿Y qué se supone significa eso? ¿Acaso ahora tenemos que temer por ser atacados por un montón de dioses desquiciados?

-No sé decirte. Ahora que lo pienso, el viejo Hagoromo no me explico de donde vino ese sujeto-dijo el rubio tomando la atención de los adultos. –Antes que pregunten, esta cosa la obtuve de él-dijo Naruto señalando sus ojos. –Luego de caer inconsciente, el me contacto y me explico algunas cosas.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Kakashi.

-Sobre como los dioses existían y que había muchos mundos similares a esto. Lo más relevante a mi parecer, es que me confirmo que los Bijuu estaban muertos-dijo el rubio, sorprendiendo a los presentes. –Olvide sobre ese detalle. Otra razón por la que me enfurecí tanto con ese sujeto Balder, es que el confesó haber acabado con los otros Bijuu.

-Temía esa posibilidad.

-Entiendo la frustración que debes haber sentido por esa noticia, Naruto, pero si sabes que los Bijuu pueden revivir, ¿no?-dijo Tsunade.

-La cosa es que ellos no lo harán-explico el chico, nuevamente sorprendiendo al par. -El viejo Hagoromo me dijo que sus almas son ahora de la posesión del sujeto que los asesino. Ellos no se restauraran como normalmente lo hacen.

-¿Ellos básicamente están sellados?-comento Kakashi.

-Si lo pone de esa manera, ciertamente podemos decir que ellos ahora están sellados con ese dios.

-¿Y acaso debemos temer por otra resurrección del Juubi?

-No. El viejo hizo bastante énfasis en el hecho de que había matado a ese dios. Aunque los Bijuu estén sellados con él, no creo que debamos preocuparnos de esa posibilidad.

-¿Y que pasa con el Kyubi? ¿Acaso el también esta…..?-pregunto Tsunade.

-Ahora que lo dicen.

- _ **Estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar**_ -dijo el mencionado zorro, en un tono que se denoto muy amargado.

-¡Oh, Kurama! Estas sano y a salvo.

 _ **-Así es. La muerte ya nos tenía en su regazo, gaki, pero ese raro renacer tuyo evito que yo sufriera del mismo destino que mis hermanos.**_

-Ya me tenías preocupado. Pensaba que tú también te habías ido.

 _ **-Pase de intervenir en tu conversación con mi padre, porque necesitaba un tiempo para reflexionar. Nunca me lleve bien con los demás, pero fue desagradable saber de su deceso**_ _._

-Te entiendo.

 _ **-Tienes que sentirte afortunado, Gaki. De no ser porque recupere mi otra mitad, te destrozaría por quitarme el privilegio de acabar con ese bastardo. Dios o no, dudo mucho que hubiera soportado toda mi ira. Me falto poco para no tomar tu cuerpo y tomar el asunto en mis manos.**_

-De eso no tengo duda. Gracias por no aprovecharte del momento.

-Bien. Me conforta saber que no todos los Bijuu están perdidos, aunque ahora me incomoda el hecho de ser el Hokage de la única aldea con un Jinchuriki-dijo el Hatake presente.

-Entiendo tu punto. Esto se convertirá en un autentico circo político-dijo Tsunade. –Si bien ya Naruto tenía su nombre en alto como héroe de las naciones shinobi, su posición como único Jinchuriki lo hará todavía más notable.

-Una publicidad que a la larga podría volverse negativa. Si bien Naruto ha hecho mucho por nosotros, en las personas todavía persiste el miedo hacia los Bijuu. A mi parecer lo más sensato en este caso, es guardar la información sobre la desaparición permanente de los Bijuu hasta cuando el mundo encuentre una forma de suplir ese vacío de poder.

-Eso me lleva a otro asunto. No quiero sonar pretencioso, pero el viejo Hagoromo también me ha dicho que yo tome parte del poder del dios que asesine.

-¿Cómo?

-En primer momento no le tome importancia, pero ahora que estoy completamente despierto, no puede evitar decirles que me siento increíblemente fuerte. El Modo Sennin no se compara con toda la energía que siento ahora.

-¿Acaso esa es la explicación de tu soberbio estado de salud? Sakura relato que tú estabas desecho cuando termino la batalla. Ella trato de aplicarte Ninjutsu medico para curarte, pero tu cuerpo no respondió al tratamiento que se te aplico. Ya se te daba por perdido, pero de la nada tu cuerpo se restauro por sí mismo a una velocidad que fue descrita como aterradora, incluso para tus estándares. No creo necesitar decirte cuan aterrada quedo Sakura cuando te creció el brazo de vuelta.

-Oh. ¿Fue así como apareció?-dijo Naruto algo perplejo.

-Sí. Básicamente hiciste lo mismo que hace Orochimaru.

 _ **-No es algo que deba extrañarles. ¿Acaso no han notado la clase de reservas de Chakra que ahora tiene este chico?-**_ comento el Kyubi a los presentes.

-La verdad no nos hemos molestado. Sus reservas de por si son monstruosas, así que no hemos revisado ese aspecto a detalle-dijo la también doctora, para entonces acercarse a Naruto y tocar su frente.

La reacción de Tsunade fue inmediata. Al tiempo que su mano era rechazada por una fuerza misteriosa, su rostro se tornaba azul y ponía una expresión de estupor.

-¿¡Qué demonios pasa con toda esta energía!? ¡Nunca había sentido algo como esto!-expreso la conmocionada Sannin.

-¿Tanto poder tengo?-pegunto Naruto.

-En su momento dude cuando me enfrente a Madara Uchiha, pero contigo… Simplemente no tengo palabras.

-Sé que es apresurado, pero me gustaría que probáramos el estado de Naruto en una forma más práctica-sugirió Kakashi. -Quiero saber si hay detrimentos en su desempeño, por estas habilidades que acaba de conseguir.

-Me gustaría que Naruto tuviera más descanso y observación, pero te doy la razón. Conviene saber cuál es su alcance con esta reciente experiencia.

-No tengo problema en probarme, pero la verdad es que primero quisiera algo-comento Naruto.

-¿Qué?

-Comida. Ciertamente dije que me siento más fuerte, pero la verdad es que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

[Unos minutos después]

Ya Kakashi estaba al tanto del gran apetito de Naruto, pero ahora este se veía todavía peor. Aunque era cierto que el chico se había perdido de unas cuantas comidas debido a su estado de inconsciencia, era ridículo que él se hubiera comido las raciones de treinta personas. Eran raciones relativamente pequeñas debido a que eran para los enfermos del hospital, pero aun así era una gran cantidad de comida.

En su momento Tsunade determino que lo más sano, para el presupuesto del hospital, era saciar el hambre del Uzumaki con su tan amado ramen, pero el mencionado se negó debido a que el sentía que requería comida más sana para abastecer sus energías agotadas. Tal comentario por supuesto perturbo a los presentes, aunque decidieron no decir nada porque apreciaban ese cambio.

Luego de un rato. El trió se traslado a uno de los campos de entrenamiento de Konoha. Eligieron uno que estuviera bien apartado de la aldea, pues no deseaban testigos y no querían que nadie se sobresaltara por cualquier cosa que fuera mostrar Naruto.

-Bien, Naruto. Aun no sabemos todas las implicaciones de tu condición, así que debemos mantener este asunto entre nosotros. Por eso nosotros seremos tus rivales-dijo Kakashi, quien como Tsunade, se encontraba alistado en una de las secciones del campo.

-Me parece bien. El próximo Hokage debería ser capaz de lidiar con sus antecesores-dijo Naruto, golpeando puños frente suyo para ponerse en posición de batalla.

-No te pido que nos subestimes, pero igualmente trata de ser comedido-dijo Tsunade, tronando sus nudillos.

-Tranquila, abuela. Se como comportarme con los mayores-bromeo el chico, provocando que a la rubia se le hinchara una vena en la frente.

-Grrr. Ya verás que estos adultos todavía pueden enseñarte un truco o dos-dijo la Sannin, para entonces disponerse a golpear el suelo y crear una brecha en dirección de su oponente.

Esa no era la primera vez que Naruto veía esa maniobra y el ahora tenía mucha más experiencia que la otra vez. Sin embargo, a él le pareció extremadamente sencillo hacerse a un lado para evitar el movimiento. No sabía si debía atribuírselo al Rinnegan, pues fue como si su cuerpo supiera que hacer por sí mismo.

Lo siguiente que Naruto presintió fue el ataque de Kakashi. Aun sin verlo, el pudo notar como el reunía Chakra Katon en sus pulmones para entonces manifestarlo en un jutsu que él conocía muy bien.

- **Katon: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego** -anuncio el Hokage, mientras escupía una enorme bola de fuego sobre Naruto.

Muchas eran las alternativas que tenia Naruto para detener el jutsu que venía hacia su persona, pero en su cabeza surgió un cosquilleo que les dijo que no se hiciera a un lado. No era un arrebato de arrogancia, si él lo hacía, el jutsu seguiría su camino e impactaría en el bosque, dañándolo gravemente. Como si eso fuera algo que él no podía permitir, en la mente de Naruto nació un verso y él lo recito sin titubeo.

-"Oh amor de madre, que por miedo a mi fin y al fin de los fines me proteges, dame el cuerpo invencible que a todos he de defender"-recito Naruto, al tiempo que Kakashi y Tsunade sentían los pelos de sus nucas erizarse por una masiva cantidad energía despedida por su oponente. No sabían decir si era Chakra o no, solo podían determinar que era descomunal.

Tsunade supuso que Naruto iba a hacer uso del **Camino Petra** , ella se vio completamente errada cuando Naruto el conglomerado de fuego choco en el cuerpo del chico y lo envolvieron en un infierno abrazador

Los adultos entraron en alerta, mas retuvieron sus pasos cuando vieron que Naruto salió del amasijo de llamas sin el menor de los rasguños. Todavía tenía algunas llamas sobre su ropa, pero estas eventualmente desaparecieron al entrar en oposición con el Chakra que normalmente despedía el chico.

Muy al pesar de Naruto, el dolor que sentía por ser envuelto en llamas estaba muy presente. Sin embargo el recibir ese ataque le había permitido entender un poco el alcance del poder que había recibido. El estaba seguro que sus oponentes tenían muchas preguntas, pero en ese momento Naruto decidió evitarlas y satisfacer la curiosidad que él sentía. Por ello continuo con el combate y lanzo su propia ofensiva.

Nunca hubo un cosquilleo que le dijera sobre como atacar, por lo que Naruto se limito a hacer uso Taijutsu y **Kagebushin** para lidiar con sus oponentes. Kakashi y Tsunade podían lidiar con ambas cosas, lo que no podían hacer era atravesar la férrea defensa que había adquirido el Uzumaki.

Con un elaborado conjunto de fintas, el par de shinobi logro provocar que Naruto recibiera un abrumador golpe de los puños de Tsunade, pero hizo mayor perjuicio. Aun cuando la tierra cedió ante el despliegue de fuerza, Naruto quien en el último momento logro cubrirse con sus brazos, no se vio perturbado por el golpe.

La verdad es que el estaba aguantando una gran mueca de dolor, pero la satisfacción de tener sus brazos en perfecto estado a pesar del intenso ataque era suficiente como para pasar de largo la molestia.

El combate continuo y el incito a sus oponentes a probar otras técnicas en él para probar sus alcances, cosa que los adultos aceptaron con solo un poco de escepticismo. Los Genjutsu de Kakashi rebotaron sin siquiera hacer el menor de los efectos y los intentos de Tsunade por sellar el Chakra de Naruto con sus conocimientos de Fuinjutsu también fueron completamente inútiles.

A pesar de la aparente futilidad del enfrentamiento, este siguió su desarrollo por varias horas, en las cuales dos ninja con el puesto de Hokage intentaron de todo para derrotar a su oponente.

Eventualmente la tarde llego y tanto Tsunade como Kakashi, cayeron agotados por el agotamiento de sus reservas de Chakra. Su derrota pudo haberse dado hace un rato largo, mas Naruto opto por no hacerlo debido a que el combate había sido extremadamente informativo para su persona.

Cada vez que unos de sus oponentes usaban un jutsu, en su mente se manifestaba una idea de cómo funcionaba el fenómeno tras ellos, así que el enfrentamiento de prueba fue más bien clase magistral de Ninjutsu para su persona.

-Ok. Es oficial. T-tú te has vuelto condenadamente fuerte-dijo Tsunade jadeando por el cansancio. –Temo decirte que ahora no se si pueda llamarte un humano.

-¿Tan seria es la cosa?-pregunto el rubio.

-Todavía es pronto para decirlo. No te has vuelto un ególatra como Madara y Kaguya, así que me parece que todavía podemos creer que eres una buena persona-dijo Kakashi.

-De ninguna forma me volvería como eso dos.

-Confió en ello-dijo el Hokage suspirando. –En fin. ¿Ahora puedes explicarnos que eran esas habilidades que usaste? No parecía ser el Rinnegan.

-No lo era. Creo que es la habilidad que tome de Balder. Tal como él, yo puedo volverme inmune a daño.

-¿Es un chiste?-cuestiono Tsunade. -¿En serio conseguiste una habilidad tan absurda?

-Hey. No es tan genial como suena. Yo todavía siento el dolor de los ataques y parece que hay condiciones para poder usarla. Tengo que probarla un poco más para entenderla por completo.

-Si ese es el caso, temo que tengo que darte una mala noticia, Naruto-comento Kakashi, tomando la atención del mencionado. –El incidente de Kumo es algo que causara mucho impacto en el mundo y si bien tu no fuiste culpable de lo que sucedido, es claro que tú serás una cara de él. Por ello, para apaciguar las cosas y evitar mayores rumores, te pediré que dejes el servicio ninja por un tiempo.

-¿¡Cómo!?-expreso el rubio anonadado.

-No es que te este pidiendo que dejes de ser un ninja. Simplemente quiero que pases desapercibido por un tiempo.

-Urgh. De acuerdo-dijo Naruto con resignación, asombrando a los presentes, ya que no esperaban que el chico aceptara la medida tan rápidamente. –La verdad es que de todas formas iba a pedir un permiso para dejar la aldea por un tiempo.

-¿Y eso a que se debe?

-A parte de que quiero entrenar estas habilidades que conseguí, también necesito cumplir con algo que le prometí al viejo Hagoromo. Para ello necesito dejar la aldea y visitar mis raíces, aunque realmente no se qué hacer respecto a ese tema.

-Si hablamos de tus raíces, lo más sensato sería que viajes al País de los Remolinos, el hogar de los Uzumaki-comento Tsunade. -Aunque siéndote sincera, no creo que sea algo que valga la pena. Hará más de treinta que ese país cayo y allí no queda más que ruinas.

-Aun si ese es el caso, no estaría mal que fuera a un sitio deshabitado. Así no molestare a nadie.

-Me parece bien. Actualmente Uzu forma parte del País de Fuego, así que no pasara nada si vas hasta esa isla-dijo Kakashi. –Sin embargo voy a recomendar que seas acompañado por algunos shinobi.

-¿Es necesario?

-Es solo una medida de seguridad. Todavía no sabemos la razón por la que ese dios apareció, así que debemos ser comedidos. Con los Bijuu fuera, tal vez tú seas su próximo blanco.

-Espero que no. Ya ha sido demasiado el tiempo que he sido un blanco. Estaría bien si las cosas cambiaran para empezar.

* * *

Y todos sabemos que Naruto no puede estar más equivocado. El más bien ahora tiene un blanco en la frente de tamaño continental. En fin, espero que les gustara el capitulo.

Hice lo posible para que el nuevo Naruto no pareciera extremadamente roto frente a Kakashi y Tsunade, pero por algo el titulo de Campione es tan temido. Además estoy tomando en cuenta que Naruto no es un humano normal, sino un Uzumaki. A mi parecer tal linaje y su recuperación de Campione lo hacen casi un Wolverine, así que por eso fui tan lejos y le di su brazo de vuelta.

Tentativamente Naruto pudo haber conseguido una Autoridad que le permitiera invocar Bestias Divinas (y en consecuencia a los Bijuu) debido a su tendencia a pelear con los Kagebushin, pero desistí de ello a fin de darle un Autoridad que fuera con su tema. Espero que coincidan conmigo en el pensamiento de que el tema "el que protege y es protegido" va bien con Naruto. No solo es concorde con el canon, sino que va de la mano con todos los fic donde Naruto obtiene un X poder de las manos de una X deidad o acontecimiento.

 **Gadihan** : Gracias. Me alegra que te gustara

 **Bladetri** : Gracias

Y eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora. En siguiente capítulo habrá un poco mas de acción y entrara en escena la que será la primera compañera de Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shin Rikudo Seninn**

No me pertenece Naruto, Campione ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 3**

Los Campione son excentricidades vivientes. Aunque su existencia puede representar el epitome del potencial que pueden tener los humanos, sus actos como mata dioses tienden a ser producto más de las circunstancias que de cualquier otra cosa. Por ello cualquier otra habilidad sobre humana que tuviera antes de su ascenso debía ser tratados como trucos de disuasión o mesura antes las múltiples amenazas que ahora reposaban sobre su vida.

Naruto por supuesto no sabía eso y el inocentemente probo cuales eran los alcances de las habilidades que había adquirido con su transformación de Campione. Lo más evidente fue que sus reservas de Chakra habían ido casi al infinito. Antes su poder dependía en gran medida de la presencia del Kyubi, pero ahora Naruto había obtenido un poder superior que era únicamente suyo.

Por medida de seguridad, Kakashi había ordenado que ningún ninja sensor intentara localizar la Uzumaki. De lo contrario se verían sofocados por el mini sol de Chakra en que el rubio se había convertido.

Era genial si se quería que el chico fuera un arma de disuasión ante cualquier loco que quisiera cambiar el mundo, pero una apuesta de alto riesgo debido a que este se había convertido en cañón cargado demasiado poderoso. En sus comienzos como ninja, Naruto tuvo el problema de que solo podía usar su Chakra en grandes "chorros" en comparación al uso de "gotero" que empleaba un shinobi experimentado. Ahora las cosas habían empeorado y su uso de Chakra podía compararse con la apertura de un dique.

Naruto no podía hacer algo más pequeño que un **Cho Odama Rasengan** y si bien podía limitar sus **Kagebushin** a solo una docena, estos debían ser de máxima densidad para dirigir bien todo el Chakra que era usado al momento de su creación. Lo único que se sentía que había cambiado para bien era su **Modo Chakra Kyubi**. Ahora lo podía mantener con la misma facilidad con que respiraba y podía realizar múltiples movimientos de alta velocidad sin agotarse. Esto en particular agradaba a Naruto, quien quería emplear mucho más esta técnica a fin de honrar el estilo de batalla de su padre.

Si bien Naruto pensó que podría limitar su estilo a un agresivo y veloz Taijutsu, no podía pasar por alto el nuevo poder que había obtenido de Hagoromo. El Rinnegan. El chico ya había visto las devastadoras habilidades de ese doujutsu, siendo la más terrible, en términos de destrucción, los meteoritos de Madara.

Por ello el chico pensó que debía practicar con ella antes de salir de viaje. Se suponía que el momento para hacerlo era cuando estuviera en la isla de Uzu, sin embargo la paciencia nunca había sido el fuerte del rubio hiperactivo. Su **Modo Chakra Kyubi** ahora le permitía moverse por el continente shinobi con extrema fluidez y podía hacerlo su patio de pruebas sin mayores problemas. Nadie podía culparlo por ello, debido a que su intención era evitar que una población desapareciera de la misma forma que ocurrió con Konoha con el ataque de Pain, o que sus bestias de invocación solo fueran del tamaño de Gamabunta.

Lastimosamente, el Rinnegan también sufrió los embates de su posición de Campione y todos sus poderes fueron "rotos". Suna ahora podría construir una aldea gemela con las nuevas cuencas que había en el desierto debido a los **Shinra Tensei** que uso allí y se necesitarían unos cuantos años para restaurar el bosque que fulmino con el avanzado rifle de plasma que elaboro con sus manos gracias al **Camino Asura**.

Cada uno de los Caminos del Dolor fue aumentado al punto de que no podían ser llamados en lo absoluto técnicas ninja. Solo eran técnicas de tortura y aniquilación que eran simple y llanamente inhumanas. Si Madara hubiera sido capaz de usar técnicas con ese nivel en la Cuarta Guerra, el resultado de esta hubiera sido completamente diferente.

Naruto no deseaba tener aquellos poderes tan desbalanceados y ahora los sentían como una carga, más que una bendición. Tanta fue su frustración que no tuvo reparos al momento de usar cada uno de los Caminos del Dolor para revisar si uno en verdad era de utilidad, una acción que naturalmente tuvo consecuencias. Consecuencias que no se sentían bien arreglar.

[…]

-Hey. Tierra a Naruto-fue el llamado que escucho cierto rubio antes de volver en sí.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Sucede que no estás prestándonos atención-respondió Sakura, quien era la autora del llamado.

-Lo siento. Tenía la cabeza en otro la-eliminando el sudor frio que corría por su frente.

El rubio sabía que había metido la pata enormemente y no sabía cómo iba a justificarlo, por lo que mantenía un estado de constante nerviosismo que había aumentado con la presencia de sus compañeras de equipo.

-De eso no ya no me queda duda alguna-dijo la pelirrosa con el correcto enojo para las últimas acciones de su compañero. –Mira que hacernos pasar ese susto en Kumo. La guerra nos dejo muy en claro que no eras una persona normal, pero deberías ir pensado en ponerte a ti mismo un límite. De lo contrario vas a darnos un ataque al corazón.

-Creo que eso va a ser complicado-dijo Naruto, quien actualmente llevaba gafas oscuras para ocultar su Rinnegan. El accesorio había sido justificado con el pretexto de que sus ojos habían sufrido daño en su última batalla y necesitaban evitar luces fuertes por un tiempo.

-No lo dudo-comento Tenten, quien como Naruto y Sakura, se encontraba en las puertas exteriores de Konoha. –Especialmente con esta misión que tenemos. Me parece curioso que luego de todo este tiempo, vayamos a visitar la isla de Uzu.

-Eso mismo pienso. ¿Qué piensa Kakashi al mandarnos a ese lugar tan pronto?-dijo Sakura. -Especialmente a ti, Naruto. Deberías seguir en observación o al menos en reposo.

-Necesito verificar unas cosas allí. No tienen que ver con lo que ocurrió recientemente, pero de todas formas tengo que hacerlo lo más pronto posible-explico Naruto evidenciando u notorio nerviosismo.

Este no se debía a que el estaba omitiendo ciertos detalles a sus compañeras, como que ellas solo le escoltarían hasta la isla. Una vez allí, el les entregaría un pergamino firmado por Kakashi que explicaría que él se quedaría en el sitio por un tiempo y ellas podían regresar a la aldea sin su presencia. Se había acordado no decirle a nadie sobre su abrupta baja en el servicio ninja a fin de no causar revuelos en la aldea. Todo el mundo le consideraba un héroe y ese tipo de cuestiones causaría mucho que decir.

Lo que molestaba a Naruto era una acción que había hecho recientemente. Una que era bastante punible dado todo el revuelo que habían causado Kabuto Yakushi y Obito Uchiha con sus tácticas bélicas en la reciente guerra ninja.

Kurama no paraba de decirle a Naruto lo idiota que era por haber usado sus nuevas habilidades de una forma tan irresponsable y este no podía más que asentir con la cabeza baja a sabiendas que el zorro tenía algo de razón. Si los demás se enteraran de lo que hizo, acudirían a él en masa pidiéndole que les devolviera lo que ellos habían perdido. Naruto hubiera aceptado gustosamente en años anteriores, pero con la guerra el había aprendido que se debía respetar la línea entre la vida y la muerte, y no se podía jugar con ella tan descaradamente. Ciertamente la había regado hacia poco, pero debía de controlarse. De lo contrario, seguramente tendría la visita del dios de la muerte en un futuro cercano y esta sería muchísimo más violenta y cruenta de como las personas comunes esperan que esta sea.

Menos mal que su cómplice/víctima era lo suficientemente inteligente y compresible como para saber la gravedad del asunto en el que se encontraba involucrado y había accedido a mantener el perfil bajo que ameritaba la situación. De todas formas había evidenciado que sería un problema, pero Naruto sabia que al menos no haría que gente como el Raikage se presentara a reclamarle en su puerta.

-No puedo entender que puede ser tan importante, pero al menos me alegra que estaré allí para averiguarlo. Ya es demasiado con que Kakashi haya declarado como secreta la última misión que tuvimos y haya enterrado el tema como si no hubiera ocurrido-comento la pelirrosa.

-Créeme que es lo mejor. Darles más vueltas a ese asunto, solo te causaría más dolores de cabeza-respondió el rubio.

-Te tomare la palabra-dijo la ojiverde con un refunfuño. –Ahora deberíamos ponernos en marcha. Es un largo recorrido hasta el País de los Remolinos y si vamos a paso "normal", nos tomara unos días en llegar.

Para variar, Naruto no sabía la causa del enojo de su compañera. Que el supiera no había hecho nada para molestarla. Simplemente había optado por tomar en sus manos una batalla que estaba muy fuera de su liga. Ella no podía culparle por no querer involucrarla en un asunto muy peligroso.

[Días después]

Si bien el viaje Naruto sabia puedo haber sido realizado el viaje por su cuenta en una fracción del tiempo que invirtió en el, supo reconocer que valió la pena no ser apresurado y disfrutar de una travesía sin una emergencia a cuestas. La mayoría de las misiones que tuvo luego de su entrenamiento de tres años con Jiraiya ameritaron recorridos apresurados y estresantes, donde lo menos que podía hacer era detenerse a mirar el paisaje. Aquello solo lo había podido hacer en la travesía antes mencionada, donde entre otras cosas, Naruto aprendió a ser más atento a su entorno a fin de usarlo al momento de una batalla.

Naturalmente el rubio sintió nostalgia por su viaje con el Ero-Sennin y se pregunto cómo se encontraría. Aunque el también era una víctima injusta de la cadena de odio que había propiciado el mundo ninja, Naruto sintió que él era una persona que no debía molestar ya que debía en términos con su muerte. El ahora estaba reunido con sus antiguos aprendices, quienes eran a los que él consideraba como su familia lejos de su equipo en Konoha y su propia persona. Por ello no podía ser inconsciente y perturbar su descanso. No se sentía correcto.

Lástima que no hubiera nadie con quien pudiera hablar con el tema con total libertad. Ni loco podía dejar que Tsunade se enterase o ella tendría una crisis. Tal vez Kakashi había logrado superar lo de sus compañeros de equipo con el encuentro que tuvo con Obito, pero era mejor no ahondar en esa herida cerrada. Los sapos también estaban fuera de discusión debido a que ellos abogarían por la preservación del orden natural.

Técnicamente, la mejor persona para conversar definitivamente seria Sasuke, debido a que el también poseía el Rinnegan, pero dado que él y su persona eran completamente distintos, las opiniones que tendrían seguramente discreparían demasiado. Después de todo el no había hecho nada con su doujutsu a pesar de que la restauración de su clan era una de sus principales prioridades.

Era demasiado que pensar, pero no era tema que Naruto pudiera dejar como muchos otros que se le habían presentado.

Lo cierto es que de todas formas el rubio y sus compañeras pudieron llegar sin problemas a las costas del País del Fuego, donde se suponía que ellos buscarían un transporte para llegar su destino final. Sin embargo, la respuesta de todos los dueños de bote fue similar.

-Ni loco me acerco a esa isla.

-Las corrientes son demasiado fuertes. Mi barco no aguantaría.

-Solo un suicidad recorrería esas aguas llenas de remolinos. Esa área es la perdición de los marineros.

Nadie había querido acceder a llevarlos a la isla destino, por lo que los jóvenes tuvieron que pensar en un nuevo plan para llegar al lugar.

-¿Qué piensan sobre caminar sobre el agua?-comento Tenten.

-Si las corrientes son tan espantosas como los marineros comentan, será muy difícil que lleguemos de esa manera-respondió Sakura. –Lo mejor que podríamos hacer es depender de una invocación acuática. ¿No podrían ayudar tus sapos?

-Ellos dejaron en claro que me hervirían en aceite si volvía a invocarlos en el mar. Son criaturas de agua dulce-dijo Naruto, pasando de largo la idea de usar cualquiera de las otras criaturas que podría invocar con el **Camino Animal**. –Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es que las lleve.

-¡De ninguna forma!-reclamo la pelirrosa. –Los antiguos habitantes de esa isla tuvieron que haber encontrado una forma de llegar allí, así que debemos esforzarnos y buscarla.

-Eso sería ridículo, Sakura. Si Naruto cree que puede llevarnos a la isla, deberíamos hacerle caso.

-¿Y es que acaso no tienes algo en tu pergaminos que nos pueda ayuda?

-Déjame pensar. Tal vez debería usar el Bashosen para invocar fuego y secar el océano. ¿Te parece buena idea?-comento Tenten sarcásticamente, naturalmente molestando a la pelirrosa. –Claro que si quieres avanzar a los puñetazos, no te culpare.

-Ya entendí que no se te ocurre nada. No es necesario continuar.

-Discúlpame. Pensé que la pupila de Tsunade-sama tendría una solución al problema que ella misma no quiere resolver.

-¿Acaso me ves como una gorila que resuelve todo a los golpes?

-Das esa impresión.

-Seras….

- _Urgh. Ahora veo porque estas dos no congenian mucho en la aldea. Es un hecho que Tenten algún tipo de resentimiento hacia Sakura_ -pensó Naruto viendo la inminente discusión. –Bien, ya me canse-dijo Naruto asumiendo su **Modo Chakra Kyubi** , provocando un asombro en las chicas que no tuvieron chance de expresar debido a que el rubio las tomo de la cintura y las levanto. –Sujétense.

Naruto podía volar. El **Modo Rikudo Sennin** le daba esa habilidad. Sin embargo, dado que esa era una transformación que seguramente también había sufrido un aumento de poder, no la empleo para evitar terminar en la luna por accidente. El **Modo Chakra Kyubi** era más que suficiente para desplazarse por el mar, mediante masivos saltos sobre la superficie del mismo.

No fueron necesarios más que unos cuantos minutos para que el trió llegara a su destino, el cual como los marineros habían dicho, estaba rodeado por unas turbulentas aguas. Incontables formaciones de piedra y coral sobresalían del agua y entre ellas se formaban furiosos remolinos que hundirían un barco en cuestión de segundos. Para Naruto no fue difícil evitarlos, pues solo tenía que pisar en una región del agua que no estuviera tan revuelta. Era un trabajo de precisión que sería complicado con ojos normales, pero un juego de niños con los reflejos que ahora poseía.

El rubio se detuvo en el interior de la isla, habiendo ya atravesado el anillo de vegetación que se había formado alrededor de las ruinas de la población que habito allí. Naruto no pudo evitar sentir pena por lo que veía. Si bien apenas sabía sobre los Uzumaki, naturalmente sintió empatía por quienes eran su pueblo y familia. Era un momento que ameritaba silencio, sin embargo el avasallante quejido de cierta kunoichi evito que este durara mucho tiempo.

-¡Naruto! ¿¡Que se significa eso!?-pregunto Sakura señalándole.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Tus ojos!

Naruto entonces se llevo la mano al rostro y noto como sus lentes habían sido destruidos por el repentino uso del **Modo Chakra Kyubi.** Un pequeño que se había dado debido a la falta de costumbre de usar dicho accesorio. La ropa siempre se mantenía, pero eso era porque siempre tenía la imagen mental de que esta debía de permanecer en su sitio.

-Oh, esto-dijo el rubio desactivando el Chakra a su alrededor y rascando su barbilla. –Creo que olvide comentarlo.

-¿¡Como olvidaste semejante cosa!?

-Tengo que darle la razón, Naruto. ¿Desde cuándo conseguiste el Rinnegan?-inquirió Tenten igual de impresionada.

-Tras el asunto de Kumo. Hagoromo me visito de nuevo un poco antes de que despertara.

-¿Y porque no hablaste sobre ello?-pregunto la Haruno.

-Tsunade y Kakashi pensaron que lo mejor era guardarlo en secreto. Iba decírtelo una vez que llegáramos aquí, pero como que me adelante un poco.

-Ya veo. En ese caso puedo entenderlo. Ciertamente causaría un gran revuelo que se descubriera que posees el Rinnegan. A parte de héroe de la guerra, la gente empezaría a llamarte el segundo Rikudo Sennin.

-¿No debería ser el cuarto?

-La leyenda implica que el Rikudo Sennin puede traer orden o caos, pero para fines prácticos no se quiere tomar en cuenta a Obito, ni a Madara.

-Tiene sentido.

-Aun no entiendo porque Hagoromo te dio eso. Quiero decir, el incidente de Kumo dejo en claro que el mundo no está libre de riesgos, pero acaso un doujutsu en ti no es demasiado.

-Créeme que ahora mismo estoy pensado igual, pero el viejo me dio una misión y necesito el Rinnegan para cumplirla.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Primero, tengo que aclarar que esto es un secreto de alto nivel. Eventualmente se sabrá, pero si se retrasa un poco, la zozobra no perturbara la paz que hemos instaurado.

-Nuestros labios están sellados-dijo Tenten, a lo que Sakura también asintió.

-El sujeto que vencí en Kumo, no solo mato a Bee y al Hachibi. El también asesino a los otros Bijuu que se encontraban en libertad.

-¿¡Que!?-expresaron ambas kunoichi.

-La cuestión es que él no era una persona normal. El era un dios. Uno que era tan o más fuerte que Kaguya.

-¿Eso siquiera es posible?-dijo una impactada Sakura, quien sudo frio ante esa posibilidad.

Tenten solo pudo inferir lo peligroso de la situación, pues no había estado presente en ninguna de esas batallas y los testigos habían hablado lo mínimo sobre ellas.

-Temo que sí y lo peor es que el viejo me dijo que existe la posibilidad de que pueda enfrentarme a otros como él en el futuro-respondió Naruto. –Por ello es que vine aquí. No solo porque necesito entrenar mis habilidades, sino porque debo restaurar a los Bijuu. Aunque se dice que ellos pueden resucitar en caso de que sus jinchuriki mueran, en esta ocasión eso no ocurrirá debido a las condiciones de su muerte.

-Entiendo. Lamento que eso les haya ocurrido a tus amigos y es natural que quieras buscar una forma de ayudarlos-dijo Sakura de forma sincera.

-Se que el mundo shinobi estaría mejor sin que estuvieran los Bijuu, pero tengo que demostrar que ellos no son armas y tienen los mismos derechos que cualquier otro ser vivo.

-No tengo nada que discutirte.

-Yo tampoco, pero aun así tengo curiosidad en cómo vas ayudarlos-pregunto Tenten.

-Se me dio una pista de que es lo que debo hacer, pero primero tengo que investigar esta isla a ver si hay algo que me sirva de ayuda. Específicamente tengo que buscar un medio que me ayude a viajar a lugares lejanos.

-¿Hablas de un jutsu de teletransportación?

-Algo así.

-¿Y acaso el **Hiraishin** de tu padre no es suficiente?

-Necesito una técnica que me permita a lugares que no pueden ser alcanzados por medios normales. El **Hiraishin** implica que uno de sus sellos de recepción haya sido puesto por su usuario o un aliado.

-Eso esta complicado. El único jutsu que se que puede transportar cosas sin la necesidad de un receptor está prácticamente perdido. Tengo entendido que la única que lo sabía era la secretaria del Raikage y ella pereció en uno de los ataques de Juubi.

-Urgh. No me digas eso.

-Sí. Ese monstruo se llevo a mucha gente importante-dijo Tenten con un evidente abatimiento.

-Tienes razón-dijo Naruto, literalmente mordiéndose la lengua para no hablar demás.

Sin intención de querer ser grosera, Sakura opto por seguir la conversación o de lo contrario sabía que Naruto también se deprimiría por el tema.

-Supongo que por eso es que estamos en uso. Dado que ellos eran expertos en el Fuinjutsu, seguramente tienen algún sello que pueda servir de ayuda-dijo la pelirrosa.

-Así es. Seguramente tomara su tiempo, pero eventualmente encontrare algo.

-Con nuestra ayuda no debería tomarte tanto. Nosotros podemos revisar esos lugares que a ti no se te ocurrirán.

-Agradezco cualquier asistencia, pero…-dijo con los labios entrejuntados.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso vas decirnos que no necesitas ayuda?

-Lo que sucede es que Kakashi solo les pidió que me acompañaran para que le pusieran al tanto de mi llegada exitosa a Uzu. La intención de la misión es que yo me quede aquí y ustedes regresen a la aldea.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé cuánto tiempo me tome esto y la verdadera intención de esta misión es que pueda pasar desapercibido por un tiempo.

-¿¡Entonces solo vinimos como mensajeras!? ¡Eso sí que es inaceptable!-reclamo la Haruno.

-Coincido. No puedes pretender que viniéramos a Uzu solo para ver el paisaje y que luego nos fuéramos-dijo Tenten, también como enojo. Puede que sean las tierras de tu clan, pero tienes que dejarnos ver el legado que dejaron los Uzumaki.

-Yo…..yo no me refería a eso-dijo Sakura, notando que la castaña se quejaba por razones distintas.

-Ok, ok. Reconozco que es muy injusto que les hiciera hacer este viaje para nada. No creo que a Kakashi le importe que se queden unos días a vigilar que no haya nada fuera de lo común en la isla.

-Eso sería lo mínimamente aceptable-dijo Sakura.

-Créeme que seré de ayuda aquí. En lo que refiere a sellos, creo que no me equivoco al decir que soy la mayor experta en la aldea-dijo la kunoichi con el peinado de panda.

-En ese caso, creo que te voy a dar la tarea de que me ayudes con esto-dijo Naruto sacando de su chaqueta un pergamino.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Son unas cosas que me dejaron mis padres. Allí están almacenados algunos pergaminos que eran de ellos, entre los cuales están las bases para el **Hiraishin**. Dado que mi madre era también una Uzumaki, supongo que sus sellos tuvieron que tener una influencia de los que tuvieron en esta isla y por lo tanto, que sepas sobre ellos te ayudara a investigar el lugar.

-Eso es totalmente correcto. Te prometo que cuidare esto muy bien-dijo la castaña yendo a un lugar adecuado para leer, como si cargara un montón de juguetes nuevos.

-Aprendí algo de Fuinjutsu para el sello Yin de mi frente, pero me parece que ese trabajo está definitivamente fuera de mi área. Supongo que tengo que ayudarte de otra manera-comento Sakura.

-No tenemos rastreadores con nosotros, así debemos buscar a la antigua-dijo Naruto viendo a los alrededores. –Y eso significa que hay que buscar entre todas estas ruinas.

-¿Sabes que puede que encontremos algo más que jutsu, verdad?

-Lo tengo presente-dijo Naruto con un pesado suspiro.

Lo que Sakura quería decir era que las ruinas de Uzu también implicaban que el sitio era un gran cementerio. Cientos de personas se encontraban sepultadas entre las destruidas calles y edificios de la población Uzumaki. Ninguno había tenido un entierro digno, así que Naruto decidió que él se los daría.

Asumiendo el **Modo Chakra Kyubi** , Naruto formo brazos de Chakra para no solo levantar los escombros, sino también para cavar tumbas de forma rápida y precisa. Allí depósitos los restos de todas las personas que encontró. Muchas veces no puedo encontrar una osamenta completa, pero se aseguro de que incluso en esos casos las personas tuvieran un espacio único y propio para su descanso eterno. No hubo ningún problema al momento de elegir un espacio adecuado para la labor, pues Uzu ya tenía un cementerio y lo único que hizo Naruto fue ampliarlo de forma ciertamente trágica.

Para Sakura, cuyo trabajo como ninja medico estaba íntimamente relacionado con la preservación de la vida, el presente trabajo fue increíblemente difícil. Sin embargo, no desistió en ningún momento debido a que sabía que era algo importante para su compañero y quería ayudar.

[….]

La labor de los dos jóvenes se extendió por cuatro días enteros, pero aun así no estaba cerca de terminar. Sin embargo, se detuvieron debido a que la otra kunoichi presente hizo acto de presencia para hablarles de algo que le estaba perturbando.

-¡No estamos solo!-dijo Tenten con una voz bastante seria al par del antiguo equipo 7.

-Tenten, eso es lo último que quiero oír cuando he enterrado a cientos de cadáveres-dijo Sakura.

-A mí también me asusta, pero últimamente no he podido sacarme la sensación de que estoy siendo vigilada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo que literalmente estoy diciendo. Siento como si tuviera un par de ojos en la nuca. Cuando me volteo no encuentro nada, aun cuando la sensación permanece.

-Escalofriante.

-Déjalo, Tenten. Es solo el ambiente solitario de la isla lo que te hace pensar cosas-dijo Naruto tragando con nerviosismo. –Solo estamos nosotros tres.

-No lo creo-dijo Tenten enseñando un par de kunai que tenía sujetos con un trapo. –Estos me fueron disparados por una trampa que se disparo cuando revisaba un salón. No las note hasta que se aterrizaron a unos metros de mi posición. Podría decir que fue suerte que no me dieran, de no ser porque la trampa estaba muy bien hecha como para que fallara. Ellos solo no me dieron porque algo los desvió en el aire antes de que me dieran.

-Eso es ciertamente raro-comento Sakura, tomando uno de los kunai con el trapo. -¿También están empapados con veneno?

-Sí.

-En ese caso sí que tendrías que sentirte afortunada. Un golpe y no lo hubieras contado.

-Lo sé. Por eso es que me intriga tanto este asunto. Ahora sé que debo ser más cuidadosa mientras exploro, pero igual quiero saber que ocurrió.

-Es comprensible.

-Usare el **Modo Sennin** para estar al pendiente de cualquier cosa que pueda estar en la isla, pero como ya dije, no hay mas nadie aquí-dijo Naruto tajantemente para cerrar el tema, cosa que extraño a las kunoichi presentes.

[….]

Conforme las labores de limpieza continuaron, nuevos descubrimientos se hicieron presentes para Naruto y compañía. Entre los escombros de ciertos edificios de la población, ellos encontraron artefactos y armas que habían sobrevivido a los embates del abandono, gracias a la posición encubierta en la que se encontraban.

A simple vista no parecían cosas de otro mundo. Ollas y planchas relucían entre los objetos de uso común, mientras que espadas, martillos, lanza y otras armas destacaron en el ámbito de los objetos bélicos. Ningún artefacto tenía un diseño especialmente innovador o extraordinario, pues por el contrario se encontraban atrasados en relación con aquellos que eran fabricados. Sin embargo Tenten supo reconocer una característica única. Cada una de las piezas encontradas había sido fabricada con Metal Chakra, ya sea de forma pura o combinados con otras aleaciones.

En lo que refiere a las armas solo se detallaba el alto potencial militar que poseía, pero en el caso de los otros artefactos, se evidenciaba que la isla debía tener un gran nivel económico como para invertir tan preciado material en tan mundanos objetos. Esa por lo menos era la opinión de Tenten, quien casi que babea por las armas encontradas.

Naruto sin embargo supo entender la razón de porque los habitantes de Uzu había usado Metal Chakra para fabricar enseres hogareños. Al estar en un área tan aislada del mundo exterior, los recursos que poseía eran limitados y era necesario usarlos lo mejor posible. En vez de usar continuamente leña para encender fuegos, bastaba con aplicar Chakra elemental de fuego a un artefacto para que este se calentara. Sartenes y ollas tenía pequeñas proporciones de Metal Chakra que les permitían alcanzar temperaturas modestas, mientras que hornos de fundición estaban hechos en su totalidad con el mineral, permitiéndole alcanzar temperaturas extraordinarias con poco esfuerzo. La revelación cambio la opinión de la kunoichi castaña, que ya estaba contemplando en llevarse uno de los hornos encontrados a su hogar, pues su funcionalidad haría que cualquier armero ahorrara un montón de dinero en adquisición de carbón y otros combustibles.

Aunque el Uzumaki presente no estaba en contra de que su amiga tomara algunas cosas, estaba considerando seriamente la idea de restaurar la isla a su antiguo estado. Dirigir Konoha mediante el puesto de Hokage era su sueño, pero Uzu parecía estar urgida de alguien que pudiera llevarla a los años de gloria que debió haber tenido en el pasado.

Esto no parecía especialmente complicado, porque la isla aun contaba con un enorme recurso económico a su favor. El Metal Chakra que sus habitantes habían usado en el pasado, aun estaba presente en la forma de una mina que tenía signos de todavía ser rentable. Esto debido a que ese punto era uno de los pocos que permanecían fuertemente custodiados por trampas de dudosa edad.

La maestría Uzumaki en el Fuinjutsu mostraba su aterradora cara con sellos explosivos que permanecían activos, a pesar de que tenían más de cuarenta años en el abandono. Añadidos a estos, los jóvenes encontraron trampas que constaban de sellos que exhalaban columnas de fuego una vez que eran pisados. A falta de una forma segura de desactivarlos, Naruto tuvo que sacrificar incontable **Kagebushin** para crear un camino seguro por el que él y sus compañeras pudieran pasar. Dadas las características usuales de su nuevo cuerpo, era posible que el pudiera atravesar todas las trampas con total seguridad, sin embargo eso era algo que toda quería reservarse a las presentes.

La labor de limpieza de la isla no había acabado, pero el trió le dio prioridad a la revisión de la mina debido a los secretos que podría esconder. No era una excavación a cielo abierto como aquella que tenia la Familia Kurosuki, sino una que iba bajo tierra con un robusto y elaborado sistema de columnas e iluminación que permitía que la excavación se extendiera a lo profundo y no existieran problemas con la amplitud de los pasillos y la falta de luz.

Tras un largo transcurso que les hizo temer la posibilidad de perderse en esa caverna fabricada por el hombre, los jóvenes llegaron a una sala que parecía fuera de lugar respecto al resto de la mina.

La recamara se encontraba en punto bastante profundo, pero aun así era lo suficiente espaciosa para contener una casa de tres plantas. La mina que mostraba vetas del valioso Metal Chakra en sus pasillos, dejaban ver una enorme concentración del metal que se extendía en el suelo de la sala. Mas que un descubrimiento que todavía no se explotaba, los jóvenes supusieron que el lugar tenía otra utilidad, pues en medio de la placa de metal fue tallado un masivo espiral como el que Naruto portaba en sus ropajes.

-¿Sera que esta es una especie de sala ritual?-comento Tenten.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Sakura.

-Clanes como el Hyuga designan espacios especiales para realizar las ceremonias propias de su grupo. Pon por el ejemplo el horrible proceso del Sello de Pájaro Enjaulado. Ellos no lo hacen en cualquier parte. Se aseguran de hacerlo en un salón especial para dejar en claro la clase baja del clan lo importante que es.

-¿Entonces crees que este lugar fue usado para algo así?

-Tendría lógica dado que los Uzumaki se especializaban en el sellado.

-Te doy la razón en cuanto a que aquí se realizaban rituales, pero no creo que fueran como el describes-dijo Naruto tocando el símbolo a sus pies. –En este lugar abunda el Chakra. No es como si estuviera sellado en alguna parte, sino que fluye de una forma especial como ocurre en el Monte Myoboku.

-¿Eso es bueno?

-Depende. Seguramente solo me tomaría un par de segundos alcanzar el **Modo Sennin** en este lugar, sin embargo no creo que ese fuera el cometido de este sitio. Debe tener otra función diferente.

-Dado que este lugar estaba mucho mejor custodiado que el resto de la isla, es posible que todavía encontremos documentos que hablen sobre este lugar. Solo debemos buscarlos-dijo Sakura.

-Me parece que esa zona no fue usada como parte de la mina-dijo Tenten mirando hacia la entrada de un pasillo que contrario a los otros que habían recorrido, no tenían vías de metal que permitieran el uso de vagones de minería.

-Veamos entonces por ese lugar-dijo Naruto para ir a la cabeza y revisar que no hubieran trampas.

Luego de verificar con sus clones, los tres de Konoha ingresaron a una nueva sala que si bien no era tan alta como la otra, seguía siendo bastante amplia. Allí varios portones de piedra con el símbolo Uzumaki cubrían el paso a lo que parecían otras recamaras.

A Naruto le pareció obvio que ese era la bóveda de tesoros de la isla y se intrigo por el contenido que tenía. Por tal razón no se preocupo mucho al momento de tocar los símbolos y ver si había alguna reacción. A falta de una clara impresión de Chakra por parte del Uzumaki, las puertas no reaccionaron en lo absoluto, sin embargo la sala si reacciono violentamente ante la misma acción de las kunoichi de Konoha, quienes si pusieron su Chakra a la espera de una respuesta.

La bóveda se ilumino en rojo y las paredes se adornaron con una sabana de sellos de almacenamiento que brillaron ante su eminente activación. Naruto solo tuvo tiempo de saltar sobre Sakura, quien era a la que tenía más cerca y en sus adentro recito la encarnación de su Autoridad, al tiempo que también rezaba porque su acechador dejara las sombras y salvara a quien no había podido alcanzar.

Cuando Tenten vio que los sellos empezaron a disparar kunai cargados con Chakra Raiton con una espantosa cadencia, ella pensó que era su fin. Ninguna persona resistiría un ataque como ese. El uso de Chakra Raiton seguramente había sido empleado para mermar cualquier defensa que tuvieran los invasores, aun si se tratara de un muro de rocas o meta.

Sin embargo, la joven no sintió el filo de ninguno de los proyectiles, sino que se vio cubierta por una gentil brisa que repelió con abrumadora fuerza a todos los kunai que habían ido a su posición.

Naruto por otro lado sí que los sintió, aunque no con la dureza que se esperaría. Los cuchillos afilados con Chakra eléctrico solo pudieron golpear su cuerpo con la misma potencia que el piquete de un mosquito. Con la Autoridad de Balder activa, el pudo arropar a Sakura de cualquier proyectil que pudiera herirla, así como también el mismo se salvo de cualquier daño.

Para cuando la trampa termino su efecto, las kunoichi dejaron el estado de estupefacción que le había dejado la sorpresa para entrar en otro debido a la pregunta que hacían de cómo se habían salvado. El de Sakura fue el que menos tuvo importancia, pues su duración solo se dio mientras la chica recordaba que tenía un compañero sobrehumano que seguramente ya se había vuelto inmune a las armas comunes. El estado de Tenten por otro lado fue más intenso, porque ella dudo por un momento el que si las armas no habían fallado y ella estaba en manos de la muerte.

Esto debido a la visión que tenía enfrente. La espalda de un joven de cabellera castaña que ella conocía muy bien. Después de todo había pasado muchos años tras ella.

-Neji….-dijo Tenten con la impresión que ameritaba el momento.

El chico de ojos perla se giro y con su rostro al descubierto se confirmo su identidad, provocando que la kunoichi tuviera un inmediato desmayo.

[…...]

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Cuando!? ¿¡Porque!?-fueron las impávidas preguntas de Sakura ante la fogata que el grupo había armado, ahora a la afueras de la mina.

De un lado se encontraba ella y una Tenten con una expresión pálida y confundida, mientras que del otro se encontraba un nervioso Naruto y Neji con su acostumbrada expresión relajada.

-Eso lo tengo que responder yo-dijo Naruto alzando la mano como niño regañado.

-¡Eso me parece obvio!

-Bien. No quería se supiera tan pronto, pero sucede que yo reviví a Neji.

-¿¡Cómo!?-expresaron ambas kunoichi.

-Tal como se oye. Una vez que obtuve el Rinnegan, yo decidí probar todas las habilidades que tenia, pues no quería meter la pata al momento de usarlas en una situación real.

-¿Y eso como explica esto?-inquirió Sakura.

-La cosa es que todas las habilidades que obtuve son demasiado fuertes para que pueda usarlas con libertad. Si usara el **Camino Preta** en alguien, lo mataría de forma instantánea al absorber todo su Chakra. Pronto descubrirán que hay por lo menos tres cráteres más como que fue Konoha luego de Pain y su **Camino Deva**. No me sale nada más pequeño Gamabunta con el **Camino Animal** y no quiero decir que pasa con el resto.

-Urgh. Solo tú puedes hacer que un poder legendario se vuelva un problema.

-¿Y cómo llegaste a esto?-pregunto Tenten viendo hacia Neji.

-Estaba tan frustrado por la inutilidad que estaba demostrando el Rinnegan que decidí usar el poder que Nagato consideraba como prohibido. El **Camino Externo**. Me molestaba mucho no poder haber salvado a los amigos que he perdido, así que sin pensarlo mucho termine usándolo para traer a Neji de vuelta.

-¿Acaso tu estupidez no tienes limites? De todas las cosas que pudiste haber hecho, tenía que ponerte a jugar con algo tan sagrado como la vida y la muerte. ¡No puedes estar reviviendo a los muertos a tu placer! …. Sin ofender, Neji-san-dijo Sakura disculpándose ante el mencionado. –Lo que hiciste fue….. ¡Urgh!-expreso la chica no encontrando que mas decir.

-Es totalmente entendible la razón de tu enojo, Haruno-san-dijo el Hyuga interviniendo en la conversación. -Hay que reconocer que tras los sucesos de la guerra y las tácticas psicológicas que usaron nuestros enemigos al traer a los muertos a la vida, mi vuelta al mundo de los vivos es un suceso que obviamente causa un mal sabor de boca. De haber sido traído a la vida con una técnica prohibida como el **Edo Tensei** , hubiera rechazado por completo mi estado y hubiera intentado revertirlo. Sin embargo, este no es el caso. Naruto-sama me trajo gracias al poder que obtuvo del Rikudo Sennin y su condición como asesino de dioses, así que en vez de sentirme ofendido y perturbado por su llamado a este reino, debo sentirme alagado y agradecido por la oportunidad de servir a su lado por cuanto años ahora tenga de vida.

-Ok. Siendo que tú eres uno de los más inteligentes de nuestra generación junto con Shikamaru, tengo que darle importancia a tus palabras. Sin embargo no entiendo porque estas justificando lo que hizo Naruto. ¿No te molesta que te sacaran del mundo puro?

-Mis recuerdos solo van hasta el momento en que sucumbí por las heridas causadas por el Juubi. No hay nada que me recuerde el hecho de que estuve muerto, más que la aceptación de que este hecho. Si lo describiera de una forma, podría decir que solo desperté de un mal sueño.

-La verdad es que esperaba que fuera de esa forma. Fugasaku, Kakashi y muchas otras personas describieron que no sentían que habían muerto en el ataque de Pain-comento Naruto.

-Urgh. Eso no cambia nada-ratifico la pelirrosa.

-Entiendo que lo que hice no fue especialmente correcto, Sakura-chan, pero me niego a creer que está al nivel de lo hizo Kabuto con el **Edo Tensei**. En ningún momento pensé en revivir a Neji para usarlo como una marioneta. Lo hice porque me parecía injusto que él se sacrificara para salvarme y no tuviera la oportunidad de disfrutar la paz que obtuvimos con nuestra victoria-expreso Naruto con una expresión seria. –Y siendo honestos, también me hubiera gustado traer de vuelta al viejo Bee y los Bijuu, pero como ya dije no puedo hacerlo debido a que el dios que los asesino tiene sus almas.

-No creo ese hubiera sido el único problema. ¿Acaso el esfuerzo de hacer tal cosa no te hubiera matado?

-Realmente no lo sé. Si sentí que me tomo mucho Chakra revivir a Neji, pero actualmente tengo reservas tan grandes que creo que puedo pasar por alto los efectos negativos del **Camino Externo** si solo uso con pocas personas.

-¿Planeas usarlo de nuevo?

-No. Hay muchas personas que me gustaría volver a ver como son mis padres y el Ero-Sennin. Sin embargo la respuesta que ellos me darían por mis acciones seguramente no sería tan positiva como fue con Neji.

-Al menos de eso eres consciente-dijo Sakura ahora relajada por la madurez que estaba reluciendo su compañero.

-Ahora volviendo al tema que te trajo a la isla. ¿Cómo planeas revivir a los Bijuu si dices que no puedes usar el Rinnegan para ello?-pregunto Tenten.

-El plan es que vaya a otros mundos en donde los Bijuu se encuentren vivos y pedirles algo de su Chakra para crear nuevos Bijuu con los fragmentos que tengo en mi cuerpo-explico el rubio. -Sé que no suena muy bien, pero fue el mismísimo Hagoromo quien me lo sugirió.

-No se puede discutir nada en ese caso. Solo me inquieta ese comentario de que existen otros mundos-comento Sakura.

-A mi me sorprende un poco, pero estoy completamente dispuesto a hacer todo lo que me pidió el viejo.

-Asimismo yo me he decidido por acompañar a Naruto-sama en el noble cometido que tiene-dijo Neji tomando la atención de las presentes. –El me devolvió la vida, así que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ayudarlo a restaurar a sus otros amigos.

-Ya te dije que no es necesario. Tú salvaste mi vida, así que estamos a mano.

-De ninguna forma podemos decir que estamos a mano Ahora mismo yo estoy en deuda con usted, debido a que previamente ya había hecho algo que había cambiado el sentido de mi vida. En esta ocasión no solo me dio otra oportunidad, sino que me libero de todas las atadura que tenía en el pasado-dijo Neji levantando la banda ninja en su frente, revelando el espacio en blanco donde estaba el **Sello de Pájaro Enjaulado**.

-Por eso mismo digo que deberías hacer otra cosa. Sé que te dije que debías tener un bajo perfil, pero seguramente hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer ahora que no estás comprometido con tu clan. Hay muchos lugares del continente en los que podrías hacer una nueva vida.

-Cualquier alternativa me dejaría un mal sabor de boca. Entiendo que debo ser discreto con mi estado, pero no sería correcto que me desentendiera de mi antigua vida y formara otra, n no diciéndole de mi bienestar a Hinata-sama y al resto de mis compañeros de equipo. Estoy seguro que ellos deben seguir tocados por mi muerte.

-Tienes toda la razón. Lee y Hinata llorarían en alegría de saber que estás vivo, pero hay que tomar en cuenta lo delicada que es esa información. Todo el mundo entraría en zozobra si se enterara de que Naruto puede revivir a los muertos-explico Tenten.

-Opino lo mismo-comento Sakura.

-Mi opinión es que deberías hacerle caso a Naruto en cuanto a lo de hacer una vida fuera de Konoha. Ya has dado mucho a tu clan como para no merecer la oportunidad de elegir un propio camino.

-Por eso digo que…-dijo Neji antes de ser interrumpido.

-No he terminado-siguió la castaña. –También estoy de acuerdo con la idea que tienes, así que considero que deberías permitirte que te siga, Naruto-dijo ella viendo al rubio.

-La misión que tengo seguramente será increíblemente peligrosa. No sería justo que expusiera a alguien a esos riesgos-contesto el Uzumaki.

-Somos shinobi. El peligro y la muerte solo es un gaje del oficio.

-Eso es cierto, pero….

-Además no tienes que preocuparte de que algo pueda pasarle a Neji. La última vez la tragedia ocurrió porque yo no estaba presente, así esta vez que me asegurare de cuidarle las espaldas de cualquier peligro que él no pueda detener.

-¿Quieres decir que tu también quieres seguirme?

-Totalmente. Neji parece estar muy decido en ir a donde quiera que tu vayas, así que puedes considerarme la especialista en armas de tu grupo. Además te ayudare con todo los relacionado al Fuinjutsu que me presentes.

-Urgh. No parece como si quisiera darme opción-dijo Naruto rascándose cabeza.

-Momento. No sé si estoy siguiendo adecuadamente las intenciones de ustedes dos-intervino Sakura. -¿Acaso pretenden seguir a Naruto como si en verdad fuera el Rikudo Sennin?

-¿Por qué no hacerlo? El en verdad hizo un gran cambio en la última guerra ninja-dijo Tenten.

-No solo tienes los poderes, sino que posee la voluntad para modificar las injusticias que todavía existen en este mundo-siguió Neji.

-Aun así…..

-No le des muchas vueltas al asunto, Sakura-chan. Mi intención no es volverme una figura legendaria como el viejo-aclaro Naruto. -Los sapos del monte y el Ero-Sennin sentían que yo tenía un papel en la salvación del mundo y yo ya lo cumplí al vencer a Kaguya y Madara junto a ti y Sasuke. Cualquier cosa que venga en el futuro la enfrentare con la seriedad que se amerite, pero no hare con la intención de buscar gloria o fama. Solo buscare cuidar el lugar donde vivo.

-Esas palabras solo ratifican que en verdad vas a seguir los pasos de Hagoromo, pero ya que. Tampoco es como eso si fuera algo malo. De hecho, sería bueno estar al pendiente de lo que vas a hacer.

-¿Entonces tu también vas a querer acompañarme en la tarea que tengo?

-Solo por un rato. Mi hogar es Konoha y hay cosas que todavía quiera alcanzar. No me molesta quedarme en Uzu por un tiempo más, pero te recomiendo que consigas a una ninja medico que se capaz de arreglar los desastres que seguramente vas a creer-bromeo la pelirrosa.

-Je. Dudo que pueda lograr eso, Sakura-chan. Tú eres irreemplazable.

[En un lugar lejano]

-¡Arghh!-fue el grito de dolor que emitió una hermosa joven de cabellos rosas antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

Rápidamente una joven de cabello rubio platino corrió en su auxilio y le ayudo a levantarse. Aunque ella se encontraba consciente y puedo enderezarse, quedaba claro que ella estaba herida por el humo y las quemaduras leves que cubrían su cuerpo.

-Creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente.

-¡No! Debemos repetir el ritual una vez más.

-Es la tercera vez que lo hacemos y todavía no tenemos respuesta. Ha llegado el momento de asumir que el ritual no funciona.

-Si lo hace. Es solo que todavía nadie ha escuchado nuestro llamado.

-Dudosamente alguien lo hará ante la tarea que tenemos para el que lo haga.

-Sé que hay un héroe que puede ayudarnos con la desgracia que reposa sobre nosotros. Solo debemos hacer el ritual para que haga acto de presencia.

-El ritual consume mucha energía. Si seguimos así, vas a morir.

-Yo y mi pueblo morirán de todas formas si no hago algo al respecto. Estoy segura que esta tendremos éxito.

-De acuerdo. Repetiré el ritual. Pero solo lo hare solo una vez más. No voy a ser responsable de tu muerte Sakura.

-Soy consciente de lo que hago, Ino. Y estoy dispuesta a darlo todo para acabar con las amenazas que nos aqueja.

* * *

Y así termino este capítulo. Para variar quise imaginar cual sería la carga que tendría Naruto con un poder que sus enemigos usaron con malicia e inconsciencia. Neji no solo fue la más grande falla que tuvo el tuvo en la guerra, sino que es el mejor aliado que puede tener para su posición. Naruto es un protagonista Shounen, no el típico prota de las novelas ligeras, así que no hay nada de malo en que tenga un par de compañeros masculinos, de la misma forma que Alec y Doni tienen unos. La diferencia será que Naruto no tratara a sus subalternos como si fueran un lastre…. Al menos no la mayoría del tiempo.

Como habrán notado, cambie la categoría en la que estaba el fic. Sigo con la idea que comenten en capítulos anteriores, pero me parece justo resaltar la importancia de Campione en la historia, aun cuando no me meta directamente con la historia de esa serie. En ese sentido, esperen algo de acción en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Alex-Flyppy (1)** : No importa si el review viene tarde o temprano, se agradece cualquier opinión.

El Balder presentado es una combinación del Baldur de God of War y el Balder de Marvel Comics (el nombre varía de acuerdo al idioma o el contexto en que se usa). Posee la apariencia y poderes del último, mas todo lo demás del primero. Por eso tiene en su haber la característica de cazador a pesar de que esta característica realmente pertenece al dios Ullr. Si la memoria no me falla, no es como si los Bijuu hubieran presentado una telepatía de largo alcance. El Chakra que tiene Naruto solo es el punto de encuentro que ellos establecieron en signo de que habían dejado sus diferencias por un momento. Para cuando Naruto alcanzo a Bee el ya estaba muerto, por eso no le pudo curar. Cuando el trato a Maito Gai, el todavía tenía un aliento de vida.

 **Alex-Flyppy (2)** : los Hokage evidentemente son mucho más fuertes que los magos que usualmente se oponen a los Campione, pero ellos de por si tenían el hándicap en su contra aun si Naruto no fuera un mata-dioses. Me alegra que te gustaran los conceptos presentados y la forma en cómo se dieron las cosas.

Gracias por el apoyo.

 **bladetri** : Gracias XD.

 **Genjuki** : una buena historia espero XD

 **Xirons20 (1):** Gracias. Ciertamente Pandora no conoce a Naruto, pero si sabe de sus otros hijos y lo peligrosos que son.

 **Xirons20 (2)** : Gracias nuevamente. Si, Naruto tanto tiempo en coma como le sucede a los otros Campione con sus habilidades defensivas y recuperativas. En ese sentido, el ya tiene ventaja sobre los demás.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Que bueno que te gustaron esas cosas. Espero que ocurra lo mismo con lo que sigue.

Ahora sin más que decir, me despido. Mi fics no está muertos, solo estoy terriblemente agobiado por el trabajo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shin Rikudo Seninn**

No me pertenece Naruto, Campione ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 4**

-Oye, Neji. ¿Puedo preguntar cómo lograste llegar a la isla?-pregunto casualmente Tenten al Hyuga, que como los demás se encontraba reposando en casa que habían habilitado para descansar.

-Fue una tarea complicada si se me permite decirlo. Todas las vías superficiales eran demasiado peligrosas para intentarlas en solitario. Solo pude llegar a este lugar porque con mi Byakugan encontré que en lo profundo del lecho marino hay un sistema de cavernas que une la costa con la isla-explico el Hyuga para la sorpresa de los presentes.

-¡Sabia que debía haber otra ruta a este lugar!-comento Sakura airadamente, recordando con desagrado la experiencia de vuelo que le había hecho pasar Naruto.

-¿Y cómo querías que lo supiera? Mi Doujutsu no vea a través de las cosas y tampoco sabía nada sobe Uzu como para saber de la ruta-se defendió Naruto.

-Eso no lo puedo refutar.

-En realidad no tienen porque lamentarse. La verdad es que tomaron el camino más sencillo a la isla-intervino Neji. –Si bien carecían de peligros significantes, las cuevas están llenas de menas de Metal Chakra. Como ya saben este mineral es conocido por su capacidad de canalizar el Chakra y sucede que él se encuentra allí esta naturalmente cargado.

-¿Eso es posible?

-Se dice que es un fenómeno raro, pero actualmente si puede pasar. El caso es que todo ese Metal Chakra hace que el Byakugan pierda mucha de su efectividad. Básicamente fue como caminar por un pasillo lleno de luces.

-¿Cómo entonces le hiciste para llegar allí?

-La batalla contra el Juubi necesito que ajustara mi visión ante la presencia grandes fuentes de Chakra. Para salir de las cuevas hice lo mismo, centrándome en la fuente más grande de la zona, que por supuesto era Naruto-sama.

-Ya veo. Aunque aun así te tomaste tu tiempo. Por un momento pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte-dijo Naruto.

-Afortunadamente ese no fue el caso y logre hacerme presente antes de que una tragedia ocurriera.

-En verdad te agradezco por ello-comento Tenten recordando el incidente con las trampas.

-Sí. Este lugar tiene demasiadas trampas para los no Uzumaki. Debió tener mucha importancia para ellos-comento Naruto.

-Esta isla tendría mucho valor para cualquier aldea shinobi. No lo digo solo por sus recursos, sino por el fenómeno que causan estos-dijo Neji.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Se trata de asunto que ha sido escondido por los Hyuga. No se ha hecho público ni siquiera a los Hokage debido a que no se quiere que la información haga que el valor del Byakugan aumente más y se propicie otro acontecimiento como el secuestro de Hinata-sama.

-¿Entonces está bien que lo cuentes?

-Por supuesto. No solo porque se trata de usted, sino porque es necesario que lo sepa para que entienda la naturaleza de esta isla. El caso es que los Hyuga a lo largo de los años hemos detectado largas vetas de Metal Chakra que se distribuyen a lo largo del mundo.

-¿?

-En realidad no se sabe cómo se forma el Metal Chakra. Aunque la ciencia ya sugerido múltiples teorías sobre como los minerales se crean, aun no se han dado con una respuesta para este en particular. Los Hyuga creen que nace de un masivo despliegue de Chakra que impregna la tierra, cosa que si bien explica los yacimientos aislados, dejan por fuera a las vetas que se extienden demasiado para pensar que se deben a algo común un jutsu.

-¿Y qué tal el Shinju?-comento Sakura. –Si hablamos de algo que pudo haber hecho que el Chakra se desplazara de forma masiva y en forma de corriente, bien pudieron ser sus raíces.

-Es probable. No tuve la oportunidad de verlo, pero por lo que Naruto-sama me conto sobre como la batalla se desarrollo luego de mi partida, el Shinju pudo ser el causante de estas formaciones de Metal Chakra.

-Eso quiere decir que el campo de batalla donde estuvimos va a convertirse en un enorme yacimiento. Urgh. Creo que otra absurda batalla está muy cerca-dijo Naruto con desagrado.

-Temo que es más que eso. El área sobre las vetas se vuelve estupenda para cualquier tipo de ritual de Fuinjutsu. No hace falta más que el sello, pues el Chakra es aportado por la tierra misma.

-¿En serio?

-En realidad es solo una suposición. Los Hyuga no tienen suficiente dominio sobre el Fuinjutsu como para poder estudiar los efectos de las vetas.

-Pero los Uzumaki ciertamente lo habrán tenido-comento Sakura.

-Es lo más probable. Sobre todo porque esta isla está ubicada en el centro de una magnifica cantidad de vetas.

-Mmmmm. ¿Sera que ese aspecto es lo que provoca que los Uzumaki nazcan con tanto Chakra?-dijo la pelirrosa llamando la atención de los presentes. –Quiero decir, es un hecho que ellos tienen un Kekkei Genkai, la compañera de Sasuke lo demostró, pero para que muestren tantas otras habilidades especiales, no está mal que se piense que la naturaleza de la isla tiene que ver en el asunto.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-pregunto Tenten.

-Tsunade-sama ha estudiado los efectos que tiene el Chakra sobre los neonatos. Aun sin tener linaje de un clan, las reservas de Chakra de un niño tienden a ser mayores si sus padres fueron shinobi.

-Ya veo.

-Hmph. Esta es ciertamente una información muy importante. Menos mal que los Hyuga fueron muy precavidos con ella. Me gustaría saber más al respecto luego, pero ahora quiero seguir explorando la recamara en donde estábamos. Ahora que tenemos tu Byakugan con nosotros, quisiera que la estudiemos con mayor detenimiento-explico Naruto a Neji.

-Veré que puedo hacer. Casi todas las estructuras bajo tierra fueron construidas con un material que mi visión no puede atravesar.

-Aun así nos vendrá bien tener alguien que nos cuide las espaldas. Me parece que lo más seguro es que yo, un Uzumaki, revise las cosas, pero no creo que quieran que los deje trabajando en la superficie.

-Así es. Todo este asunto de las vetas de Metal Chakra me ha llamado la atención. Si existe la probabilidad de que nuevos yacimientos aparezcan, debo saber muy de sus efectos. De lo contrario, podríamos vernos en una crisis sanitaria-dijo la kunoichi medico presente.

-Eso lo entiendo por completo. Andando.

De esa forma, Naruto y compañía siguieron investigando las ruinas Uzumaki, poniendo especial atención en las minas. Esta vez teniendo el cuidado necesario con las trampas, los jóvenes lograron acceder a una de las recamaras de tesoro. Esta contenía pergaminos y libros de toda clase, que si bien apuntaban a ser el legado de técnicas de los Uzumaki, las intricadas y casi ilegibles escrituras que encontraron dentro pusieron en duda este razonamiento.

Naruto, que había tenido la oportunidad de leer el pergamino prohibido de Konoha, termino dándose de cuenta que lo que había encontrado no tenía nada que ver con las técnicas de su clan. A lo mucho eran crónicas y recuentos que habían sido plasmados en el papel.

Sakura y Tenten pasaron un largo tiempo leyendo los textos que encontraron, pero tras horas de análisis y pareo, la única información que lograron conseguir fue la siguiente.

-"Héroe" y "Altar del Héroe"-dijo Sakura a Naruto, conforme le enseñaba los símbolos pertinentes en los pergaminos.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-No lo sabemos aun, pero estas palabras tienden a aparecer tanto al principio como al final de la mayoría de los textos. Por tal razón no se puede rechazar su importancia.

-Hmm, ¿Sera que se tratan de profecías?

-No lo sé. El significado del término Héroe resulta un tanto confuso, pues es difícil imaginarse que solo una persona es protagonista de todos estos escritos, pero sobre el altar. No creo que sea errado pensar que la placa de metal que encontramos sea el sitio del que se habla.

-La mina es un lugar extraño para poner un Altar de Héroes, ¿no crees?

-Tal vez, pero si tomamos en cuenta su posición sobre las vetas de Metal Chakra, puede que justamente por eso es que lo hicieron allí.

-Hmmm.

-¡Naruto! ¡Sakura!-escucharon el par de Tenten, quien los a bordo de repente.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Tú y Neji se toparon con otra trampa?

-No. Se trata del altar que está en las minas. El esta…. Sera mejor que vengan a verlo.

Los jóvenes fueron de inmediato a verificar cual era el apuro que tenia la castaña y al arribar al lugar, encontraron que el espiral en la placa de metal, estaba medio lleno por una energía azulada que se distribuía a lo largo de su superficie.

-¿Qué hicieron?-pregunto la Haruno casi en tono de protesta.

-¡Nada! Simplemente empezó a iluminarse de repente y por eso lo llame-explico Tenten.

-Las condiciones de la cámara hacen que sea difícil que lo examine a detalle, pero lo cierto es que esta superficie está recibiendo energía de forma externa-explico Neji a los presentes. Él tenía activado su Byakugan, aunque mostraba molestia en este, seguramente por todo el Chakra presente.

-Por externa te refieres a que el altar está recibiendo Chakra de las vetas de Metal Chakra.

-No. El Chakra se manifiesta de la misma forma en que se manifestaba la técnica del Sharingan de Obito Uchiha, es decir, viene de una forma extra-dimensional.

-Eso es raro.

 _ **-Pero es lo que estábamos buscando, gaki. Tienes que revisarlo mientras se encuentra activo**_ -comento Kurama.

 _-Oh, tienes toda la razón. Sin embargo, ¿cómo quieres que lo haga? Una cosa es ver un jutsu en funcionamiento, pero este altar ni siquiera tiene un sello convención._

 _ **-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Improvisa o haz algo a que solo a ti se te ocurriría. De todas formas el trabajo intelectual nunca se te ha dado.**_

Aunque molesto por ese comentario, Naruto puso atención al altar y sus alrededores para ver qué podía hacer para estudiarlo mejor. Lo más sensato para él era verlo en pleno funcionamiento, cosa que a su juicio no era posible debido a que el altar no estaba recibiendo Chakra suficiente. Dado que el espiral estaba incompleto, el rubio considero que lo más propio era llenarlo y por tal razón se dispuso a inyectarle la energía que fuera necesaria para el fin.

Está demás decir que ocurrió luego.

Ritual + Magia de Campione = Desastre

 **[…..]**

 _-Urgh. ¿Qué rayos paso?-_ pensó Naruto al despertarse desorientado, luego de haber sido tragado por una intensa luz.

 _ **-Yo que debo aprender a mantenerme callado**_ -dijo Kurama, lamentando con creces su sugerencia a su Jinchuriki.

 _-Seamos realistas. Aun si no hubieras dicho nada, tal vez yo iba a hacerlo de todas forma-_ dijo el chico reincorporándose aun aturdido.

-¡Sí! ¡Ha funcionado! ¡Hemos logrado convocar a un Héroe!-escucho el rubio de Sakura, cuya voz por alguna razón sonaba un tanto extraña.

-Cuenta mejor, querida. Tus esfuerzos han rendido sus frutos y has sido recompensada con no menos que tres héroes-escucho Naruto ahora de Ino, cosa que por su puesto le desconcertó.

Una vez que pudo aclarase la vista, el rubio quedo completamente confundido ante la visión que tenía delante. En efecto se trataban de Sakura e Ino, pero eran bastante distintas a las personas que recordaba.

Empezando con la pelirrosa, ella parecía haber regresado a la edad de cuando inicio la academia Shinobi, pues poseía tanto la altura como la figura que ostentaba en ese momento de su vida. A parte de eso, no había otras cosas similares. La "Sakura" presente tenía unas particulares orejas puntiagudas, su cabello semi-largo estaba adornado con pequeñas flores blancas y sus ojos esmeraldas trasmitían un brillo que estaba completamente ausente en la chica que era compañera del Uzumaki. Naruto hubiera afirmado que ella era más hermosa que la Sakura que conocía, pero no quería caer en el terreno oscuro que eso implicaba, pues la presente calificaba más como una niña. Su vestimenta consistía únicamente en un bañador de cuerpo completo de color esmeralda, cuyo material de fabricación era parecido a las escamas de una mariposa. No resaltaba ningún atributo, pero conferían a su portadora de cierto porte especial.

En cuanto a la Ino presente, ella era el caso contrario a Sakura. Si alguien pensaba que la Yamanaka no podía verse más ardiente, era porque no tenía en frente a esta versión. Ella se veía mayor a la Ino que el rubio conocía, tal vez de veinte y tantos años de edad, y aunque estaba mal empezar por ese aspecto, había que señalar que ella tenía un busto igual de prominente que el de Tsunade. Su atrevida vestimenta, que consistía en una túnica recortada que apenas si bajaba hasta un tercio de su muslo, dejaba al relieve sus otros atributos. Un agujero en forma de corazón en el pecho se encargaban de hacer de escote y un rombo en el estomago dejaba a la vista su ombligo, dejando en claro que ella no temía en lo absoluto revelar su cuerpo. En oposición, su rostro estaba parcialmente tapado por un mechón de cabello que tapaba su ojo derecho, confiriendo a la joven de un aire misterioso. El que también llevara un sombrero puntiagudo, casi hizo que Naruto pensara que estaba lidiando con una bruja o algo por estilo.

Eran muchas las preguntas que el chico tenia consigo, pero se aguanto cuando vio que la loli Sakura, se desvaneció e Ino tuvo que atraparla.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Está enferma?-pregunto el rubio.

-No. Solo se desmayo por el agotamiento. Ha gastado mucha energía con el ritual que los trajo-explico "Ino".

-¿Qué ritual?

-Este no es un buen momento y lugar para que lo explique. Necesito preparar algo para que ella se recupere y no puedo hacerlo sin mis cosas. Si puedes recoger a tus compañeros y seguirme, yo con mucho gusto te explicare las razones por las que fuiste convocado.

Naruto entonces se giro y vio que junto a él estaban, tanto Neji como Tenten, quienes yacían inconscientes. El rubio y los otros dos se encontraban encima de un grabado hecho en el suelo, que nada tenía que ver con el espiral que había en Uzu, pero que de todas formas parecía ser bastante similar en naturaleza.

Sin mucha información de lo que estaba pasando, Naruto decidió hacerle caso a "Ino", pero naturalmente hizo un señalamiento importante que se relacionaba al grupo que le acompañaba.

-Te acompañare, pero antes necesito que me respondas algo. Antes de llegar a este lugar, me acompañaban tres personas, de las cuales solo dos están aquí. ¿Sabes que paso con la tercera?

-El ritual de invocación de Héroes está diseñado para traer solo a una persona. Que hayan venido tres es un autentico milagro. Si falta uno de sus acompañantes, quiere decir que el ritual lo ha rechazado y actualmente sigue en el mundo al que pertenece.

-…..

[En Uzu]

-Ese idiota. ¿Qué demonios hiciste esta vez Naruto Uzumaki?-dijo una furiosa Sakura Haruno al verse completamente sola en el Altar de Héroes de la mina de Metal Chakra.

[En el lugar desconocido]

Naruto e "Ino" se habían desplazado a una cabaña no muy lejana al sitio donde el primero había aparecido con sus compañeros. Allí "Ino" acostó a "Sakura" en una cama, para luego desplazarse a la "cocina" de la vivienda, donde empezó a buscar en la alacena extraños materiales que paulatinamente fue echando en un pesado caldero de hierro que puso en un brasero.

 _-Sí. Ella definitivamente es una bruja_ -pensó Naruto viendo toda la escena que protagonizo esa Ino desconocida. El pensaba que estos seres de fantasía solo eran material para un insulto que se les decía a la mujeres mayores con extrañas costumbres, pero esta "Ino" tenía toda la pinta de ser una autentica bruja. No era algo tan extraño para el chico, pues después de todo, el no hacía mucho el había enfrentado a un dios que no era propio de su mundo.

Durante el tiempo en que "Ino" termino su pócima y se la administro a "Sakura", Neji y Tenten volvieron en sí y se dieron cuenta de la extraña situación en la que se encontraban. Naruto les explico lo poco que sabia y les pidió que aguardaran pacientemente a lo que las extrañas tenían que decirles.

[….]

-Agradezco su espera. Ya administre a mi amiga de un elixir para restaurar el poder mágico que había usado y dentro de unas horas ya estará repuesta-explico "Ino".

-Me alegra escuchar eso-dijo Naruto.

-Ahora, para atender a las inquietudes que deben presentar en estos momentos, les explicare las razones por las que fueron invocados valerosos Héroes.

-¿?

-Nuestro hogar. No, nuestro mundo está siendo subyugado por una plaga con ninguna otra. Una que por desgracia, ninguno de nosotros ha sido capaz de eliminar con propiedad. Por tal razón, mi amiga ha pedido de mí ayudar para invocar a un Héroe que fuera capaz de poner fin a los males que nos aquejan. Varias veces intentamos el ritual sin éxito alguno, pero este último intento logramos tener éxito y logramos traerlos a este mundo. Por tal razón, ahora que están aquí, pedimos de su asistencia para que nuestras tierras vean la paz que ha estado lejos por varias décadas.

-….

-….

-….

-Entonces, ¿de esto se trataba el asunto de los Héroes?-dijo Tenten con un tono que trasmitía un cierto nivel de decepción.

-Eso parece-dijo Naruto, quien si bien reconocía lo impresionante que era que lo llevaran a otro mundo, sentía que el escenario en el que estaba era parecido al de muchas misiones en las que haba estado.

-¿De qué se trata la amenaza que los aqueja?-dijo Neji, tratando de salvaguarda la impresión que ellos debían mostrar a su "cliente".

-Dragones-dijo "Sakura" desde la cama en la que se encontraba. –No. Este punto incluso puede que ello tenga que se considerados mas que eso. Las criaturas que nos aquejan son seres que definitivamente son un castigo que los dioses nos enviaron.

-Deberías descansar un poco mas-dijo "Ino".

-No. Yo fui quien convoco a los Héroes, así que es lógico que se yo quien les reciba-dijo "Sakura" poniéndose de pie. –Saludos, valerosos Héroes. Mi nombre es Sakra Rosewood. Princesa de la tribu Rosewood, Es realmente un honor que todos ustedes hayan respondido a mi llamado-dijo la pelirrosa con una reverencia.

Como podía esperarse, a Naruto y a Tenten se les cayó la quijada con esa revelación. Neji también se impresiono, pero no puso ninguna expresión fuera de lo normal.

-Me disculpo profusamente por no poder invocarlos como es debido. Con una fanfarria y un banquete en su honor, pero las condiciones por las que pasa mi pueblo no me permiten ofrecerles lo que merecen. De por sí, las condiciones de su invocación también son anormales, pues han tenido que ser dirigidas por mi persona y no por alguien de la realeza humana como suele acostumbrarse.

-¿Realeza humana?-pregunto Tenten.

-¿No se nota? Mi amiga Sakra no es una humana como ustedes. Ella es una Elfo de Bosque-comento "Ino". –En cuanto a mí, lamento no haber presentado antes. –Mi nombre es Yhno del Bosque Negro. Soy una bruja, pero no pregunten por la secta a la que pertenezco. Ella y yo tuvimos nuestras diferencias-dijo la rubia en un tono despreocupado.

-Ok. Todo esto es extraño, pero lo sigo. En fin, ¿cuál es el problema con los dragones de los que hablaste?-pregunto Naruto.

-Estas tierras son hogar de muchas criaturas místicas, entre las cuales están por supuesto los Dragones. Usualmente son una amenaza que solo debe combatirse cada 100 o 200 años, pero un alza en sus números ha causado que ningún caballero, hechicero o reino sea capaz de detenerlos.

-A causa de ello, un reino no muy lejano de aquí hizo lo mismo que nosotras y convoco a un Héroe para combatir la amenaza. La maniobra fue un éxito e incontables dragones cayeron bajo su mano-continuo Yhno.

-Pero eventualmente surgieron dos bestias que no pudieron ser derrotadas por el Héroe-dijo Sakra con un visible desaliento en su rostro.

-Y Ddraig Goch y Albión Gwimber. Un dragón rojo y dragón blanco que se alzan entre los demás de su clase. Las llamas y veneno que domina cada uno están más allá de lo que cualquier mortal puede manejar.

-El Héroe uso las armas más poderosas de este mundo, pero todas ellas sucumbieron ante los alientos de las bestias.

-Aunque muchos le asistieron con magia, los dragones rechazaron todos los hechizos con la innata resistencia que tienen. Al final lo único que pudo hacer el Héroe fue sacrificarse a sí mismo para encerrar a los dragones en una prisión de piedra que duro hasta hace poco. Pensamos que los más de treinta años que el Héroe nos compro nos ayudaría a poder asumir la amenaza, pero la fuerza de los dragones es demasiada.

-Por eso es que acudimos a ustedes Héroes, quienes tienen la fuerza de otro mundo, para que nos ayuden a detener la amenaza-termino Sakra con la cabeza agachada, mostrando de esa forma lo desesperada que estaba. Si ella en verdad era de la realeza como afirmaba, el acto que estaba haciendo era una renuncia a la usual pomposidad y arrogancia que tenían los nobles que Naruto conocía.

Por ello y el hecho de que no detectaba ninguna emoción negativa que asomara un engaño, el rubio dio la respuesta positiva que las chicas estaban esperando.

-De acuerdo. Les ayudare-dijo Naruto con un asentimiento.

-En serio aprecio escuchar esas palabras-dijo Sakra con lágrimas de felicidad. –Sé que es extraño que yo, una Elfa de Bosque, sea la que les haga esta petición, pero mi pueblo corre peligro y estoy dispuesta a recompensarlos con los mayores tesoros de mi clan por su asistencia.

-En realidad estoy interesado en otras cosas. Información más que nada. Podrían ofrecerme algunas respuestas.

-Por supuesto. Naturalmente atenderemos todas sus inquietudes y les diremos todo lo que sabemos sobre Y Ddraig Goch y Albión Gwimber

-Bien. Para empezar me gustaría que me hablaran sobre ese ritual que usaron para traernos. ¿Exactamente de que se trata?

-Esa es una pregunta fuerte. El ritual de invocación de Héroes es una magia antigua de la cual no se tiene mucha información. Se ha usado en múltiples ocasiones para invocar Héroes que nos ayuden a resolver amenazas que están fueran de nuestras manos, pero nunca se ha hondado demasiado en su funcionamiento. Se temía que si alguien lo hacía, el ritual perderá su poder.

-Un razonamiento que se teme que es cierto. Ustedes son los primeros Héroes que aparecen en varias décadas-añadió Yhno.

-¿Cómo fue el ultimo?-pregunto Naruto, queriendo verificar si la persona es cuestión era un Uzumaki.

-Lastimosamente no hay descripción detallada de él. Siempre usaba una armadura y jamás se le veía sin su casco. Ni siquiera ofreció su nombre. Solo se le conocía por el apodo que se gano por la enorme habilidad que tenia con las armaduras mágicas que usaba y la cabellera escarlata que a veces sobresalía de su casco. El Héroe Escarlata de las Armaduras -dijo Yhno con un sonrojo. –Ahh. En verdad lamento no haber podido visto su rostro. Puede que no fuera de mi tipo, pero se hacía que era bastante guapo.

-Como se veía el Héroe no es importante. Lo cierto es que él fue uno de los mejores que han visto estas tierras-intervino Sakra. –No mostraba inclinaciones por ninguna tribu o reino. Ayudaba a todos por igual.

-Hablan como si lo hubieran conocido bien-comento Tenten.

-Por supuesto que lo hicimos. Por eso es que teníamos tantas esperanzas en que el ritual funcionara. Sabemos que otros lugares lo han ejecutado y no han tenido resultado en los últimos años. Nosotros nos animamos a intentarlo de nuevo debido a la amenaza que representan los dragones sueltos.

-Como que todavía no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo es que conocieron al anterior Héroe?-pregunto Naruto.

-Simplemente estuvimos allí cuando él estuvo presente.

-…..

-…..

Fue entonces que el asesino de dioses y enemigo de la razón decidió hacer una de las preguntas prohibidas. Tanto Neji como Tenten tenían la impresión de que el la haría, pero optaron por no detenerle debido a que también tenían curiosidad.

-Esto… ¿exactamente cuántos años tienen ustedes?-pregunto el rubio sin ningún tipo de mesura.

-Si te refieres al tiempo que llevamos con vida, pues creo que he pasado por al menos 72 primaveras desde mi nacimiento-dijo Sakra como si no fuera la gran cosa, haciendo el cálculo con sus dedos. –No creo que son más bien 76 primaveras.

-Yo soy solo una joven bruja de 116 años-dijo -dijo Yhno también de forma despreocupada.

-….. Oba-chan/Tsunade-sama sentiría envidia de esas dos-pensaron Naruto y Tenten.

[….]

Sakra y Yhno pasaron unas horas poniendo al tanto a Naruto y compañía de cómo funcionaba el mundo en donde se encontraban y cuales habían sido los movimientos de los dragones que debían enfrentar. Luego de eso, ellas les dieron instrucciones para llegar al sitio donde las bestias estaban previamente encerradas y los Shinobi partieron hacia allá.

Antes de ir al sitio donde posiblemente enfrentarían a los dragones, Naruto quería ver los restos del Héroe que Sakra e Yhno admiraban. Con sus habilidades sensoriales y el Byakugan de Neji, descubrir algo útil era muy posible, así que una visita era completamente obligatoria.

-Naruto, ¿en serio vas a ayudar a esas personas? Quiero decir, por legitimo que parezca su problema, ¿no te parece extraño todo este escenario?-comento Tenten. –Todo apunta a que estamos dentro de un poderoso Genjutsu o algo por el estilo.

-No creas que no cuestiono la legitimidad de este sitio, pero por alguna razón, ver a esa Sakura e Ino tan diferentes de las que conocemos me hacen despertar una terrible sensación de dejavu. No es como si las hubiera visto antes, pero siento que ya he vivido algo similar. Caras conocidas actuando de formas completamente fuera de papel.

- _ **Me alegra que lo percibas, gaki. Yo también estaba pensando lo mismo**_ -comento Kurama.

-Hmm. Ahora que lo dices, creo recordar algo como esto-comento la castaña. -De hecho fue justamente con Sakura. Un día ella actuó muy distinta a como usualmente es y decía que todos en la aldea estábamos actuando extrañamente. Incluso se puso a llorar cuando vio a sus padres.

-El viejo Hagoromo me hablo sobre la existencia de mundo distinto al nuestro. Es un hecho que este es uno de esos casos-explico Naruto.

-Pues vaya caso. Jamás de los jamases me imagine a Sakura como una princesa de fantasía.

-Sinceramente, a mi me desconcierta más que haya actuado de una forma tan amable y cordial. Pensé que ella nos iba a amenazar o extorsionar.

-Ciertamente.

-En realidad puede que no esté equivocado, Naruto-sama-comento Neji llamando la atención de los presentes. –En esta situación, nosotros podríamos vernos como bestias de invocación que fueron llamadas para solventar un problema, con la gran diferencia de que nosotros no tenemos la propiedad de decidir el momento en que queramos retirarnos de este mundo.

-Urgh. Esa es una buena observación. En realidad, nosotros no tenemos idea de cómo volver a nuestro mundo-dijo Naruto con evidente preocupación.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿Acaso no tienes un jutsu tiempo-espacio que nos pueda ayudar?-dijo Tenten.

-Solo conozco el **Hiraishin** y no creo que nos sirva en esta situación. Para empezar, ni siquiera es como si hubiera dejado uno de los kunai como salvaguarda.

-Eso es malo-dijo la chica lamentándose.

-Bueno, no todo está perdido. Sakura todavía debe estar en Uzu. Tal vez ella pueda ayudarnos a salir de este sitio.

-Eso es muy poco probable.

-No hay que subestimarla. Si la contraparte de este mundo pudo traernos, la que conocemos puede regresarnos.

-Si….¡En unos 50 años! ¡Es un hecho que la Sakura de aquí es mucho más experimentada que Haruno!

-En ese caso, tal vez simplemente debemos seguir a Sakra y esperar a que ella nos ayude a regresar.

-Esperemos que ese sea el caso.

[….]

El mundo donde Naruto y compañía se encontraban era uno donde las campiñas y bosque abundaban. El territorio donde actualmente se encontraban recibía el nombre de Britania y aparentemente nada tenía que ver con las naciones elementales que ellos conocían.

El sitio que tenían que revisar se hizo evidente conforme se acercaban a este. Mientras que el bosque donde se vivían Sakra e Yhno era frondoso y lleno de vida, las llanuras con las que se toparon eran estériles y carentes de toda vitalidad. Aun se podían visualizar pozos de tóxicos venenos y parcelas de llamas que parecían ser tan poderosas como el **Amaterasu**.

Los jóvenes pudieron evitar todo eso para llegar a un cráter donde la tierra se retraía para formar una cúpula donde seguramente estuvieron encerrados los dragones que el Héroe enfrento. Este último todavía yacía en medio de la formación, donde reposaba de forma solemne. Erguido con su arma clavada en el suelo, sin mostrar el mínimo atisbo de desesperación o lamentación.

Como Sakra e Yhno habían dicho, el Héroe Escarlata de las Armaduras era alguien que vestía una vistosa armadura. Nada tenía que ver con las que usaban los samurái. En comparación, tenía más similitudes con las que usaban los Shinobi del País de la Nieve, pero aun así seguía teniendo sus diferencias.

-¿Puedes ver algo?-pregunto Naruto a Neji.

-Dentro de la estatua puedo ver un atisbo de Chakra. Muy pequeño a decir verdad. No es algo con lo que pueda afirmar que hay algo vivo dentro de esa estatua-explico el Hyuga.

-Hmm.

-Naruto, ¿no estarás planeando hacerle algo a la estatua, verdad?

-¿Se nota mucho?

-Sí y estoy en contra de que lo hagas. No estoy molesta porque nos hayas arrastrado a este mundo, porque de todas formas nos habíamos comprometido a ayudarte, pero no creo que sea correcto que perturbes el descanso de esta persona. Ella hizo un sacrificio y hay que respetar su sepulcro.

-Esa es la cuestión. No creo que todavía esta persona esté muerta.

-¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

-Cuando uno carga el **Modo Sennin,** hay que hacerlo con cuidado pues se corre el riesgo de convertirse en un sapo y luego volverse una estatua. En el Monte Myoboku me tope con muchas personas que sufrieron ese destino y todos estaban indudablemente muertos. No sentía la energía que tiene esta estatua en su interior.

-¿Quieres decir que esta transformación en piedra es algo diferente?

-Suponiendo que esta persona sea un Uzumaki, es probable que ella haya usado algún tipo de sello para encerrarse junto con los dragones.

-Ya veo. Entonces la repentina aparición de esas bestias se debería a la remoción de dicho sello-analizo Neji.

-Exacto. Esa es la impresión que tengo. Hay una energía en este sitio que me perturba y necesito saber si pertenece al sello que tiene la estatua o al ser que posiblemente es el responsable de liberar a los dragones.

-¿Entonces liberar al Héroe sería solo para comprobar tu teoría-pregunto Tenten?

-No. También sería ideal que lo hagamos porque puede que él tenga las respuestas que necesitamos y porque no tiene sentido que lo dejemos aquí siendo que las bestias por las que se sello están libres.

-Buen punto.

Con eso dicho, Naruto se acerco a la estatua y la examino con sus manos. El solo tacto hacia que él tuviera la sensación de que en verdad estaba manipulando un Fuinjutsu. Uno en extremo poderoso que nada tenía que envidiarle al sello que previamente retenía a Kurama en su interior.

No encontrando nada parecido a una "cerradura" que permitiera que el improvisara un a "llave". Por tal razón, Naruto repitió la maniobra que había ejecutado en el Altar de los Héroes e inyecto Chakra en la estatua con el fin forzar la liberación de la persona en su interior.

Para la gran fortuna de todos, era justamente una masiva cantidad de energía lo que se necesitaba para romper el Fuinjutsu que yacía sobre la estatua y el brillo que se genero no representaba que algo había salido mal, sino que el sello había sido roto.

La piedra sobre la estatua se agrieto como si de un cascaron se tratara y poco a poco fue cayendo, para revelar a la persona en armadura en su interior. Ahora con una correcta visión de todo el equipo, Tenten quedo maravillada por las obras de la herrería que eran la armadura y la espada que poseían el Héroe. Neji por su parte no pudo mantener la mirada por mucho tiempo, pues el naturalmente uso su Byakugan para revisar a la persona y tuvo que retirarlo por lo que encontró.

Naruto se sorprendido por el hecho de que el Héroe no perdió el temple con su despertar. Aunque si se inclino un poco, no tardo en erguirse de nuevo. El rubio estaba por saludarlo, pero no tuvo el chance debido a las acciones posteriores del Héroe.

Este miro a los lados y noto las figuras faltantes que se suponían que debían estar a su lado, cosa que de inmediato despertó algo en el.

-¡Ustedes….!-entonces para el desconcierto de todos, la armadura estándar del "Héroe" desapareció y se vio sustituida por una nueva que mas tenía en común con un traje de baño que con un equipo protector.

La nueva armadura del "Héroe" consistía en simplemente un bikini y sostén negro que estaban unidos a un conjunto de alas de murciélago. Ciertamente todo eso hubiera sido muy extraño en un hombre, pero resulta que el "Héroe" en realidad era una "Heroína". Una hermosa pelirroja de fiera mirada para ser exactos.

-¿¡Qué coño han hecho!?-grito ella antes de lanzarse a cortar a Naruto.

 _ **-Sí. Me juego las colas a que esta es una Uzumaki-**_ comento Kurama para sí mismo con un pesado suspiro.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. No creo que sea necesario presentar a la pelirroja que hizo aparición. Aunque algo gastada, ella es simplemente única.

Para que quede claro, lo de las menas de Metal Chakra, no es algo que simplemente me invente. Es una adaptación que hago a la Líneas Ley o Vetas Dragón que suelen verse en ciertas series. Entre los lugares que suelen adjudicarse el estar sobre estas se encuentra Japón y es un hecho que Kishimoto diseño a Uzu representado a dicho lugar.

 **xirons20:** Sakura simplemente está sufriendo el karma y lo del otro capítulo, solo es el inicio. ¿Acaso el Fuinjutsu no consiste en sellar cosas? Obviamente ella está exagerando un poco, pero tampoco creo que podamos darle ese título a Tsunade, quien reservo sus conocimientos para su persona y Sakura. Ni siquiera puedo adjudicarle lo del sello de Sanbi pues eso no era canon.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Que bueno que te gusto.

 **Rudycuc:** 1- Quería que Naruto tuviera un compañero varón y Shikamaru no era adecuado para el papel, debido a la condición Campione. 2- Dado que Naruto es un Campione, debe mostrar acciones que otras de sus contrapartes no son capaces de hacer, a pesar de tener los poderes para ello.

 **Silber D Wolf** : Thanks.

 **Bladetri** : Gracias.

 **Gjr-Sama:** Gracias **.**

 **Isaac LB** : Exacto. No hay razón alguna por la que este Naruto no pueda tener su propia diversión. Además, te imaginaras como va a ser la relación de esos dos con este Naruto, especialmente con el dios que el asesino.

Sin más nada que decir, me despido por ahora.


End file.
